Titanic: You Jump I Jump
by CDawsonn
Summary: Having miraculously survived the sinking of the Titanic, Jack and Rose gradually build their new life together, having no idea what is expecting them. Between love, family stories, death, surprises, will their love still look like a fairytale ?
1. Chapter 1: Saved from death

"Come Josephine.. in my flying machine..." Were Rose's only words, who was laying on a wooden door. She tried to sing, to stay aware, but it turned out to be difficult with the deathly cold. Her voice was now hoarse and hardly audible because of the cold. She tried to continue but a loud voice in the distance cut her.

"Can anybody hear me ?" Says the same voice.

"Jack ! Wake up, there is a boat!" Rose shook gently but firmly the now frozen hand of her beloved Jack. But he did not wake up. Tears began to flow on the icy cheeks of the young girl at the horrible thought passing in her mind.

"Jack... come back to me... Don't leave me alone... " She managed to say these few words in spite of her hardly audible sobs.

"Who s-said.. that I'd.. le-leave you al-alone...?" Jack managed to show his presence but he trembled a lot and had difficulty in expressing himself. It was clear that it was necessary to act fast otherwise they were going to die.

".. Jack? You are alive! But how..?"

"We.. have to let th-them know.. that we're.. al-alive.."

Rose looked around her. Except for deceased corpses of people and water, there was not much. But suddenly she saw an already dead officer with a siflet in his mouth. They had another hope to be saved!

"Jack.. You have to climb on it.. " She says, going to the water.

"B-but.. we'll never f-fit on together.." She was about to answer him but the lifeboat seemed to go further and further away.

"Climb Jack, I'll be back.. " She said as she helped him to climb on the wooden board. He said nothing more because he was being weaker as the minutes went by. Rose went away from the wooden fragment and swam towards the officer, in spite of the cold which seemed to stab her more and more hardly with every movement. She took the whistle off the mouth of him, and blew inside. The sound was heard by the crewmen of the lifeboat looking for survivors.

"Over here !" Shouted one of them.

When the boat had arrived where Jack and Rose were, they helped Rose to rise in the boat, giving her four very hot blankets. But Jack had become too weak to warn them that he too was still alive, then the crewmen left him for dead.

"Sir, this man is alive !" Said Rose to one of them.

"Sorry, miss, but I believe that he did not make it, he had already left this world" He answered her.

"I tell you that he is still alive ! You cannot leave him ! Take him on board please" Said Rose, with tears in her eyes. The crewmen did what she said and made Jack climb on board, covering him with at least five blankets. The two young lovers were exhausted, and fell asleep peacefully against each other.


	2. Chapter 2: Hello freedom

The dawn got up slowly on the ocean, giving it a pink-orange-colored tint, creating an effect of glitter having settled on the icy water. The Carpathia was the only ship having rescued the uncountable victims of the disaster of Titanic, and only a boat went looking for survivors fighting in the murderous water. The morning of April 15th 1912, the boat n°6 came in the direction of Carpathia at about 6 o'clock in the morning, with in its edge some supernatural survivors having been took up of water, among which Jack and Rose.

The officers of the ship helped the survivors to go on board, giving them new covers as well as bowl of very hot tea. Rose and Jack were the last ones to leave the boat which had saved them, but contrary to Rose who managed nevertheless to find her balance to walk, Jack collapsed on the ground after having climbed the scale, but he was still aware.

"Jack ! Jack are you alright ?" Rose exclaimed, kneeling down by his side.

"I don't think so..." He said weakly, with a dizziness and a paleness which erased any color on his face. The coldness of the water had weaken him seriously.

The cries of the young girl had alerted the officers of the ship, who took Jack to the infirmary, where he was examined.

"Doctor, is he gonna be fine?" Rose asked him, looking at Jack.

"Well... I have to say that it is already a miracle that he is still alive, because he is rather weak. He caught what we call the hypothermia, it means that his physical temperature fell of some degrees, and it can turn out to be mortal." He answered her.

"You mean that he could... die..?" She asked, feeling the tears come up, threatening to flow on her cheeks.

"I don't know, miss, only the time have the answer.." He says slowly, seeing her state, "But I hope for it wholeheartedly" He put a hand on her shoulder as a sign of condolence.

"Thank you doctor" Answered Rose. He nodded and went to go look after other patients. Rose, as for her, didn't know what to think. If Jack died, what she would do? Where would she go? And if her mother and Cal found her and forced her to marry this ungrateful person for whom she shows only some disgust and some contempt ?

The head filled with questions, she went slowly to the bed where Jack rested. He was pale and seemed to be dead. He didn't really looked like the young man who knew how to capture her heart, the one who opened her eyes to the world, the one that she loved with all her heart and who had saved her of a certain death, ready to sacrifice himself for her.

"Oh Jack.. don't leave me.. I love you so much.." She says, putting her head on his chest, hugging him protectively in her arms, letting tears flow down her cheeks freely.

The hours passed, and seeing that one of the passengers had fallen asleep on a patient, a nurse of the Carpathia decided to wake her.

"Miss, wake up" She said, shaking her arm gently. Rose woke up to the contact of the nurse, and saw that Jack had not awakened.

"Madam, you should go to get a breath of fresh air, it will do good to you." The nurse said.

"But, and Jack ? I have to stay with him, if he wakes up..."

"Don't worry Miss, I'll watch him. " She says, wearing a kind smile on her face.

"All right" Answered Rose, receiving a light smile of the nurse. With this, Rose hesitantly left the infirmary in the direction of the decks, still worried for Jack.

She walked slowly on the deck, letting the sunshines warm her, forgetting all the codes and the good manners which she had learned in highschool to be a well raised young lady. She leaned on the barrier and fixed the blue water, thinking of the future which waited for her with Jack if he survived.

Fast steps interrupted her thoughts. She turned around to see Cal, her fiancée, or rather ex-fiancée, approach her furiously.

"Rose, what are you doing here ? Your mother and I looked for you everywhere" He said, always with the same piercing and arrogant voice. _He's so annoying_ , thought Rose, rolling her eyes.

"Cal, leave me alone" She said simply.

"Let's go Rose, come with me, your mother waits for us to have lunch" He ignored her, reaching for her hand, but she backed away from him abruptly.

"I said leave me alone, is it so hard for you to understand ? I am not your fiancée anymore. Now excuse me but I have to go to see how Jack is" She said, her voice raising, before walking in the direction of the infirmary.

"What? But wait, this gutter rat had survived ? Ah, it is ridiculous!" He said sarcastically, almost laughing, which caused to draw the attention of the other passengers. Rose's blood made only a tour in her veins. How did he dare to insult Jack like this?

"It's not him who is the gutter rat ! It's you and all your arrogance !" She yelled at him. Seeing the shocked passengers whispering between them, Cal decided to act.

"Oh come on darling, we're going to be late, we have already enough lost of time like that.. " He said slowly catching her wrist, trying to act like the gentleman he believed he was.

"No ! I shall not leave with you! Let me go ! I' rather die than become your wife !" She tried to let go of his embrace and managed to extract. Cal saw that the situation was hopeless.

"But you'll marry that... drifter, who has nothing to offer you ? While I can fill your biggest desires. You know, jewels are precious things Rose."

"But it turns out that I am not a jewel, nor even some trophy which we expose in a shop window. Ah, tell my mother that her daughter died with the Titanic. Goodbye, Mr Hockley." On those words, she went away from him in the direction of the infirmary, not letting him the slightest opportunity to answer back. Sure, she abandoned behind her a world of luxury and indisputable beauty, but empty of love and freedom. With Jack, even if they were not as rich as Cal, their life would be filled with happiness, freedom, and especially with love.


	3. Chapter 3: Awake and Alive

Jack slowly woke up with a headache and a stiff body, as if he had been beaten to death. The slightest movement hurt him, even breathing seemed difficult because of the pain which was intense. He looked around, trying to ignore the pain that ran through his body. He seemed to be in a hospital bed, with nurses and other patients prowling the room. But how it happened ? Was he not in the icy water with Rose ? And where was she ? Was she dead ?

He scanned the room again. She was not here. He began to imagine the worst when a nurse came to examine him.

During that time, Rose left the room where the officers of the Carpathia free offered a sort of "kit" to passengers survivors of the Titanic, containing food, something to drink, something to wash, blankets, and a little money, so as not to end up with nothing once in New York. A few minutes later, she came to the hospital to find Jack talking with a doctor. She was so happy that he was awake !

"Oh Jack you're awake ! You scared me when you fell !" She said putting the kit on the bed to cuddle him tenderly.

"Me too, you scared me, I haven't seen you here when I woke up" He said, placing a kiss on her forehead before returning, "When I fell ?What happened ?" She lifted her head to look at him, frowning.

"Wait, you don't remember ?" He shook his head and was about to answer him when the doctor with whom he discussed before appeared.

"It is quite normal that this part is still unknown to you, Mr. Dawson, but this part should come back in a few days, don't worry" He said soothingly to the young man. In response, Jack nodded.

After the doctor left, Rose explained that she had met Cal and she was offered a kit by the crew of the ship that hosted them.

"It's great Rose! At least we won't have to sleep under a bridge for the first few days, though I'll have to find a job"he said, counting the money that had been given in the kit, or about $80.

"No matter where we end up, as long as you're with me, that's all that matters" She put her head on his shoulder, stroking his arm gently as a sign of affection. He smiled, hugging her arms around her, thinking how happy he was to exist for him. Then he thought of something he never told her.

"I love you Rose" He said. At the sound of his words, she turned her head towards his like she had done a few hours ago, when she joined him at the bow of the boat to exchange their first kiss. She closed the space between their lips and placed a soft kiss on his lips.

"I love you Jack, you're probably the best thing that ever happened to me" He gently stroked her cheek before falling asleep in Jack's arms, who kissed her on her forehead before falling asleep against each other.

The next day, Jack was allowed out of the hospital but he still had to be careful because the doctor had warned him that it wouldn't be surprising if he was taken by nausea or dizziness, or vomiting.

The two young lovers were walking on the outside deck hand in hand, talking about what they would do once they arrived in New York.

"Jack, what are we going to do once we reach New York? I mean, we don't know the city and we don't know anyone who lives there"

"We'll have to find a hotel for at least a few weeks, so it give us time to find a job in order to have a small salary" He wanted so much to add _to marry you and make a family with you_ , but he thought that proposing her without engagement ring wouldn't be as romantic as he wanted it to be.

They talked again and again until they found themselves at the bow of the ship. Jack took her by the waist and Rose did the same. They exchanged tons of murmured _"I love you"_ , there and there, and kisses were also becoming more passionate as the minutes went by. But their loving embrace was interrupted by the sound of someone walking, approaching the young lovers.


	4. Chapter 4: Problems

Cal was more than angry. Rose had abandoned him and a luxurious life that awaited them, all for a bohemian artist who had nothing to offer her, except for a life in the street filled with poverty and despair.

But Caledon Hockley wouldn't stop here. He wouldn't give up because of the words of a lady spoiled rotten. He decided to act, and had no other solutions than this one. If she didn't listen, it would be her own fault, because he tried to reason her calmly and kindly.

Furious, he quietly took his last gun in his jacket, loaded it, and went in search of the young lovers.

Fast pace cut off the passionate embrace of Jack and Rose. Cal had returned, and this time he wasn't wearing a serene expression on his face. It was rather a deathly glare.

"Cal, what are you doing here? I already told you that-" Rose began.

"Shut up, and stay away from this ruffian, I have somethings to settle with him..." Cal interrupted her gloomily.

"It's okay Rose" Jack gently kissed her forehead and pushed her behind him for protection.

"So Hockley, you want to talk between men, so let's start" Jack said, putting his hands in his pockets, his eyes becoming cold. After a few seconds, the time to put his plan in place, Cal spoke.

"Rose will always belong to me, Dawson, she's my fiancée. I demand that you give her back to me, right now" He said, watching his ennemy right in the eye.

"Rose is not 'yours' as you say. She's a person, a wonderful girl, not a trophy or some piece of jewelry. And I think she already told you before, she doesn't love you. She loves me, then leave her alone for God's sake!" Jack said, his voie raising. Cal couldn't support it anymore.

"Be careful of what you say, Dawson, your life could switch at any time, and hers too" Cal said pointing his gun right in front of Jack, who became pale, but still keeping eye contact with him. Rose gasped.

"No Cal, don't do this, I-I beg you.." Rose said, completely startled.

"Ah, Rose is afraid ? Like what you wouldn't survive alone in the street..." He let out a sarcastic laugh before continuing, "Why should I listen to you ? You didn't do the same with me, huh Rose... " Jack was paralyzed, trying to find a way to get off of Cal. The gun was still pointed at him.

"Rose is right, don't do something you'd regret, if you kill me, the cops will know that the ball is coming from your gun" He said. He received a cold stare in response.

"Rose, if you come back with me, I will spare the life of this gutter rat, otherwise" The revolver make a 'click', "He can say his last prayer " Now Jack's fate was in the hands of Rose. Only her could change that.

Rose didn't know what to do or what to think. Seeing the situation in which Cal had put his beloved, Jack stopped thinking, and suddenly took the revolver from his enemy, at least try to prevent him to shoot him or Rose. Cal didn't see Jack's action, and not knowing what to do, he pulled the trigger several times letting out the weapon fatal bullets. Rose cried to them to stop, but her words were not heard by her two suitors. Cal was out of ammunition, and Jack, caught in his action, didn't see the punch violently striking his jaw, which hit him hard against the railing. He collapsed on the floor, the blood flowing from above his eye on his angelic face.

The horrified cries of Rose were heard by the ship's officers who came in a matter of minutes. The scene they saw was not a very nice one to look at. Rose was in tears and holding a unconscious in her arms, and Cal was laying near them, with visible blows on his face, pistol in hand. He was not dead, but he surely would have serious problems once in New York. Two of them helped Rose to take Jack to the infirmary, and she told them what had happened between the two men.

The night had fallen on the dark ocean, and Rose was asleep next to Jack, who had been treated, once again. The doctor was cleaning his equipment when a young nurse came next to him.

"Doctor, you believe he will be okay ?"

"Yes I think so. But it isn't impossible that he heal completely unscathed." He said solemnly.

"What do you mean ?"

"Well, after all he has endured with this terrible shipwreck added to the blow he received today, it wouldn' be impossible that he keeps some aftermath"

"What kind of aftermath doctor?"

"It can vary.. amnesia, paraplegia, nerve or muscle disorders, blindness.. but this is just a probability, we will do some further tests tomorrow. Go to bed, miss, you look exhausted" He said. She wished him good night and went to her cabin. The doctor couldn't help but worry for the young man.


	5. Chapter 5: Broken dreams Part1

The next day, Rose woke up in an unknown room. She looked around and just saw a bedside table on his left and a small circular window. She scanned the room again and saw that Jack was no longer at her side. Where was he ? Had he left her ?

"Jack?" She asked. No answer.

She got up and left the room in search of her beloved. She found herself in a long corridor with white walls and various gates of similar colors, one wore a red cross indicant behind it that was the infirmary. She walked, quietly opened the door and found herself in the medical room, now that was familiar to her. She examined each bed, but did not see Jack. Meanwhile, a young nurse stopped for a few seconds next to her to write something on the sheet she was holding in her notebook. She did not notice the young survivor distressed, too concerned about the patient in her care.

"Excuse me, can you tell me if Jack Dawson is here ? He was admitted yesterday after a argument that turned to something bad.." Rose called out nicely.

"Jack Dawson you say..?" Rose nodded. "Yes he is here, and we just finished the tests on him. Now we're waiting the results" Said the young nurse.

"Can I see him ?" Rose asked nervously.

"Yes of course, follow me" Rose followed the nurse to a room. She opened the door and let her in. Jack was in the bed, his pale face marked by the wounds of yesterday. Rose approached the bed slowly, her eyes still fixed on Jack. Was he still alive or was he no longer of this world? It was hard to tell.

She sat down at his bedside and took her hand in his. A tear rolled slowly down her cheek.

"Jack.. It's alright.. I'm here now.." She said, trying to stay strong for him.

Fifteen minutes later, the doctor who took care of Jack entered the room and saw Rose at his side.

"Hello miss, I'm Dr. Brown, but I think we have already met before" He said shaking hands with Rose, who gave a small smile in return.

"Doctor, how is he ?" She asked. The doctor looked at the few sheets clinging to his pad and then returned his attention to Rose.

"He'll be fine, don't worry, but it's not impossible that he heals completely unharmed"

"What do you mean ?" The doctor sighed silently. It was not that easy to announce such news.

"The deadly cold water over the shock he received yesterday could have serious consequences, such as causing blindness, nervous system or musculoskeletal disorders, paralysis... and in the case of Jack, it would be blindness and locomotor disorders "At these words, Rose became pale.

"..Wh-what..?.. But you mean he will certainly become blind.. and he'll have problems to walk..? Oh my God.." Rose broke in tears on the second half of his words. The doctor felt pity for her and his young patient. They were so young, full of life, and it seemed that the sky was falling on their heads.


	6. Chapter 6: Broken dreams Part2

"I'm sorry miss" He said, sad for the young couple.

"When ?" Rose asked, her eyes filled with tears by watching her beloved.

"I don't know miss, only time can tell"

For an hour, the Doctor and Rose discussed the case of Jack, and who would announce him the news. He explained the symptoms that he should start feeling when those oe would reach him. He spoke in a medical way that Rose didn't really understand, but it didn't matter, Jack's case was what mattered most.

"The locomotor disorders should appear when he wakes up and when he will try to walk, so I will prescribe crutches and cream, for free of course, and a book for him to learn Braille in case the worse come" He said.

"Thank you doctor" Rose said, looking at the ground with a blank face expression.

"You're welcome miss, I have to go now, but I'll come back later to check if everything goes well, if there is anything don't hesitate" He said, heading for the door. Rose gently nodded in response. She lay on Jack tenderly craddling him in her arms, letting out a few sobs and tears, slightly staining his shirt.

* * *

The sun's rays passed through the window of the room, giving a yellow-orange color to the walls of the room. They gently awakened Jack, who felt a weight on him. He saw Rose asleep on him, dried tears papered her pale cheeks. He made a small smile and tangled a hand through her red hair. Rose awoke to this contact.

"Jack? Are you awake? But you need to rest.." She said, rubbing her eyes.

"Shh, it's okay, don't worry" He said softly, resting her head on his chest, ignoring the small pain which manifested itself in his arms and shoulders.

"Jack, I have to tell you something important.. very important" Rose looked into his blue eyes.

"What ?" He frowned.

"Well, is that.. it's not so easy to say, so let me talk until the end, and then we'll talk about it, okay ?" She said quietly to avoid any stressful situation.

"Go ahead, I'm listening "

Rose took a deep breath. "Jack, I.. the doctor examined you after the argument with Cal yesterday and he has been doing tests on you to know if you'd get out unscathed, but those tests have proven that.. you'll have some aftermath" Rose was more than stressed now. How would he react ?

"What ? What kind of aftermath ?" He asked, having the feeling that what she was going to say would not really please him.

"What you endured the sinking and yesterday's argument.. it'll cause you locomotor disorders and, you will surely become.. blind..." Rose said, now in tears, "But the doctor said it was not sure, oh I don't really remember what he said.. "At these words, nothing crossed the mind of Jack. He no longer heard the sobs of Rose.

"..What ? But.."

"Jack, it'll be okay, I'm here.." She said between tears.

"But how are we going to live ? To find a place to sleep ? To find a job ? Rose, you can not stay with a disabled man.." He said, his voice rising increasingly with the anger and frustation. He wasn't only angry, but for the first time in years, he was afraid. Would she dare to leave him to return into high society ? For a luxurious and comfortable life ? Would he be alone all his life ? Would he be sent to an institution for disabled people ?

"No Jack I won't let you down, you saved me many times and you freed me, so now it is my turn to do the same with you, I won't leave you Jack"

"But Rose.."

"No you won't make me change my mind Jack, if I have to work so I will work, but I'll do everything for you" He let out a few tears, instantly breaking Rose's heart, who took him in his arm, letting him sob on her.

 **A/N: Hope you liked this chapter ! Reviews are greatly welcomed ! ;)**


	7. Chapter 7: New hopes

Throughout the evening, Jack and Rose discussed their organization once they arrived in New York. The , who knew the city inside out, advised on the cheap hotels, and other services. He had subjected him again a few tests to check your reflexes, but he complained of pains, of aches more and more intense, and its sight. Nevertheless it revealed quite correct except to distinguish certain colors, but he informed them that the blindness could strike at any moment.

In the evening, after eating, Dr. Brown gave crutches, cream and a Braille book to Jack. After testing the crutches, he was allowed to take a walk on the outside deck with Rose. Somehow it reassured her that Jack didn't isolate himself, at least away from her.

"Are you okay Jack ?" She asked.

"Yes don't worry" He gave a nervous smile, he didn't want to show any sign of pain.

"You're not afraid ?"

"Afraid of what ?"

"From.. to be blind, it's true, you won't see the life as I see it every day, your face won't have this glow, this exhilaration that you wear every day in your eyes" At this thought, Rose's eyes became wet with tears.

"Hey," He said, turning to her, stroking her cheek with his free hand, "It's okay, right ? I know I often say it, but you're here, next to me, and that's enough for me. At least I know why I'm living, you see I have a reason to live, which I'm gonna fight for every day if I have to, for you Rose" He said, the emotions ready to take over. Rose had tears in her eyes.

"But Jack you won't be able to draw anymore.."

"Shhh it's okay" He took her in his arms, his head buried in the crook of her neck, stroking her red hair.

"I love you so much Jack"

"I love you too, Rosie" He kissed her forehead, then looked in her emerald eyes. He grabbed her face with her hands and placed a gentle kiss on her lips, which she deepened, lacing her arms around his neck, then stopped halfway to plunge again her passionate look in his.

Two days later, the Carpathia was about to reach New York. Jack's pains were becoming stronger, and it was difficult for him to bear. Of course, rest and cream prescribed by were somewhat effective, but it didn't seem to be enough.

It was now 3 pm and the ship finally reached the port. With one last thanks to the doctor, the two young lovers left the infirmary towards the outside decks. They preferred to wait a bit before disembark in order not to lose each other in the crowd, or become the target of journalists who wanted to interwiew the survivors of the Titanic, which would make the headlines.

Once on the top deck, Jack and Rose saw for the first time in years the famous American statue, symbol of freedom and new horizons. Rose was wearing the same dress she wore in the sinking, which was covered with the long black coat of Cal, and the kit was offered upon arrival i her hand. Jack was also wearing the same clothes during that tragic night, and had been generously offered a coat by one of the passengers.

The land finally was felt under the feet of the young lovers. They wanted to avoid the journalists because they didn't want to appear in the newspapers, but also because Rose didn't want her mother to find her, at least not right now.

"This is it, Rose, we made it" Jack said, hugging her with his free arm.

"Yes" She sighed, resting her head on his shoulder. She put her hands in her pockets and felt they were not as empty as they should have.


	8. Chapter 8: A loving friend

**_A/N: Hi guys ! I just believe that I had to explain some things. First, I'm so happy of the many reviews saying that the story is great ! Thank you ! :D_**

 ** _Then, you have to know that English is NOT my natural language, it's FRENCH, so I'm sorry if sometimes my text seems strange about the tenses, but I'm doing my best to write something nice, clear and understandable. I believe that the most important in a story is that the readers understands it and enjoys it, and of course the grammar of the text is important too, but less in my opinion, if you know what I mean xD I know I'm talking too much, but I just wanted to clear things out about it._**

 ** _Now I let you with the following chapter. Enjoy ! ;)_**

Rose took out of the pocket from the long black coat the Heart of the Ocean. She couldn't believe her eyes. How it got there, in her hand ?

"Oh my God, Jack look at this" She said quietly to avoid attracting the attention of the journalists. Jack saw the flashing blue diamond in Rose's hand, and he couldn't believe it himself.

"It's unbelievable.." He said, "Check the other pocket" Rose walked and pulled out a thick pill of bills. There was almost $400.

"It's impossible, he was ready to buy his place in a lifeboat.." Rose said, referring to Cal, "..to know that there were women and children trapped in the lower decks.. but what kind of man is like that, heartless, ruthless.."

"What an idiot..! And to think you were about to become his wife" Jack said, shaking his head.

"I've never loved him, even though he was quite lovely when we met, but I think I've never loved anyone like I love you, you are my soulmate Jack "She retorted, looking into his crystal eyes. He sent her the same passionate look, then put his free hand on her porcelain cheek and placed a soft kiss on her lips. But their embrace was interrupted by a melodic and familiar voice.

"Rose ? Is that you ? Oh thanks God you're okay !" Molly said, clutching the girl in her arms, "Oh Jack, it is a pleasure to see you again, I feared the worst actually" She then cuddled Jack as a mother would do to her son.

"Oh Molly.. me too I'm glad to see you" Rose said.

"Me too, we were lucky to survive in this water, but we will explain later" Jack said. Molly nodded.

"Rose, your mother will be so happy to know that you're safe and sound ! The fact is that we were scared when you jumped off the boat"

"Hm, Molly, to be honest, I do not want to reconnect with her, at least not right now"

"Oh, but why ?"

"Because I'm not feeling ready, and you saw how he welcomed Jack to dinner.. It's why I prefer to wait"

"I understand dear, don't you worry" Molly sketched a warm smile, and quickly saw that Jack was helped by a crutch to get around.

"But what happened to you Jack..?" She asked.

"Oh, is that Cal and I, we argued, finally our conversation went wrong, but we will explain better later" Molly nodded in response. Seconds later, a ship's officer came to collect the names of survivors.

"Could I have your name, please ?" He asked under his umbrella.

"Molly Brown" Molly said. He nodded and turned to the young couple. Rose answered.

"Dawson, Jack and Rose Dawson" He said _'thank you'_ to the head and went to other people. Jack looked at his beloved with a surprised but happy expression.

"I told you I'll run away with you" She said before kissing him tenderly. Molly could not help but smile at the sight of the young couple.

The little trio talked to each other, then Molly offered to pay their rent for a hotel room for a few weeks, letting them the time to find a small job and have a small income. Of course, the young lovers immediately protested, claiming that they had nearly $400 on them but Molly wouldn't take a _'no'_ for an answer, saying it would be better to put that money aside and save it for the future. So Jack and Rose agreed bitterly, promising to repay her generous services one day.

In the evening, the young couple had moved into their new room, which was quite spacious and nicely decorated. There was a double bed in the center, decorated with two bedside tables on each side, and a bathroom was connected to this room. Dresser was taking place against the wall to the right of the bed and a window illuminated the far left of it.

Jack felt the pain that was now quite intense, and Rose decided to help apply the cream prescribed by the doctor from the Carpathia. Once done, the young lovers, exhausted by the events of the previous days, fell asleep tenderly against each other, lulled by the sound of the rain hounding the city.


	9. Chapter 9: Love will save us

The sunshines awoke Jack, who had fallen asleep all dressed, and had spent a good night, even with muscular pains and disturbing dreams, or rather nightmares because of the shipwreck. He opened his eyes gently, ignoring the pain in his wrists, and sat down, taking the time to wake up. Then he looked at Rose, lying on her side, facing Jack, having slept all dressed as well. He smiled and put his hand on her hip and caressed her tenderly. He leaned down and put a kiss on her shoulder. He then stood up, his face grimacing at his weak muscles, and headed towards the bathroom.

About ten minutes later, Rose was disturbed by a nightmare, and then began muttering incomprehensible words.

"No ... Jack ... come back ... do not go ..." Rose said sobbing.

"Rose wake up, you're having a nightmare. " He said softly, shaking her. She opened her eyes and looked at Jack.

"Jack ...?"

"Shh it's over." He said, hugging her, "Do you want to talk about it?" She waited a few seconds and then told him about the bad dream she had and Jack ends up doing the same.

One hour later Molly took them to the store down the street to buy new clothes and accessories, their personal belongings now resting at the bottom of the Atlantic. They were in the shop, with Molly at their side, scrutinizing the shelves. Rose picked six dresses of various colors and styles, three pairs of shoes, underwears, three nightgowns, two small hats and accessories such as jewelry, hair brushes, perfume and makeup.

Jack bought five pants with three pairs of suspenders, six shirts of different colors, two pairs of pajamas, three pairs of shoes, two jackets, underwears and some men's accessories. At the moment of paying, Rose noticed a shop selling artistic material around the corner. She wanted to go there and buy a new portfolio and material to Jack, but if he came to become blind, he would no longer be able to capture the beauty of the world and people on paper.

As she leaved the shop, Molly saw a small medical clinic at the end of the shopping street, but the young lovers have already left for the hotel.

In the evening they came back to the hotel and went to eat in the restaurant, then the young couple retired to their room. They changed in their pajamas and put away their new clothes. Once that was over, their eyes met for a few seconds. Jack drew himself closer to her, without his crutch, and encircled her voluptuous size with his arms, and kissed her on her lips. Closing her eyes, she answered him and deepened the kiss, leading to a passionate embrace, perhaps the first since the shipwreck.

"Jack ..." Rose interrupted the kiss.

"Yes darling?"

"I wanted that, you know, that if anything happens to you, I will always be there for you .. I promise" Rose said with tears in her eyes.

Now, it was only a matter of time before Jack lost sight.

"Me too Rose, if something happen to you, I will always be there for you, I won't let you go, I promise" Jack replied, before kissing her on her cheek to dry the salted tears running down her cheek. His lips tugged at her neck, playing with her nightgown, and Rose's hands tangled in his blond hair, then tugged at his pajama buttons. Once off of their clothes, the young lovers went to the stars, sorrows forgotten in the space of a night, not suspecting the fatality that was awaiting Jack.


	10. Chapter 10: I'll always be there for you

_**A.N: Hi everyone ! As you probably saw, I came back ! Sorry for my long absence but lots of thing happened in my personnal life, and recently I started to pass exams to enter in nurse school xD And I didn't have time to translate the chapters :/**_

 _ **To precise again, English is not my first language (it's French) so when I write a new chapter it's in French, so I have to translate it in English, which takes a lot of time xD**_

 _ **In French, I'm with 22 almost 23 chapters in French (plz do not hate me xD)**_

 _ **So I hope my English is kind of correct and understandable, if not, sorry xDxD**_

 _ **Enjoy the chapter ! ;)**_

Rose woke up softly in Jack's arms, and saw that he was still asleep. She smiled to herself, seeing that a serene expression wason her angel's face, then got up and went into the bathroom, and caused the water to flow from the bathtub. While waiting for the latter to fill, she examined her reflection in the mirror. _'I really need a good hot bath_ ' she thought. Her face was marked by fatigue, light circles appeared under her eyes, and her hair, once curled, were tangled, and of a darker color than usual.

A few minutes later, she gently removed her nightgown, letting it slide over her porcelain skin to the ground, grimacing at the aching felt in her body. She walked over to the bathtub and dived in, letting the warmth and soft texture of the water stroke her skin, before submerging her head under water for a few brief seconds, enjoying the calm and serene feeling invade her mind.

Returning to the surface, she took the soap and washed her body and hair, then enjoyed a moment of relaxation that would surely do her the greatest good.

Not feeling Rose's presence on his side, Jack woke up and opened his eyes, but he did not see much, just darkness and some very blurry shapes. This was probably due to the lack of brightness in the room. Or maybe it was still night.

"Rose..?" He said. After a few seconds, she appeared from the bathroom.

"Yes Jack?" She said, finally drying her hair.

"What time is it ? Did the leads went down ?" Rose did not really expect to hear such a thing. Was it a joke?

"Uh ... it's a little over 10 in the morning and no, we always have electricity.. are you okay?" She asked, putting the towel on the side to head toward the bed.

"Yes, but I .. I .." Jack said in a trembling voice.

"What..?" Rose remembered the conversation she had had with the doctor of Carpathia, and understood what was happening to her beloved Jack.

"Rose .. I don't see you anymore.." He said, on the verge of tears. Rose let out tears, and took Jack in her arms, letting the tears flow freely.

"Oh Rose, why ?! Why me, why us ..?!" He whispered, crying against Rose.

"I don't know Jack, but I'm here, it's gonna be alright" She said back in tears. Jack thought of his plans, like becoming a famous artist, to buy a beautiful house to start a family with Rose, and especially to ask her for her hand, and now everything was ruined.

"Everything I dreamed of, all my projects are ruined.. oh Rose I'm so sorry, so sorry .." He said sobbing.

"Shh" She whispered, stroking gently his hair.

"I just wanted to become an artist, to make our lives count, and especially to .. become your husband" He said, pointing his face toward the sound of her voice when she spoke earlier. At the last words, Rose did not know what to answer, and poured new tears, but this time it was tears of joy, which revealed a strong emotion on her part.

"Oh Jack, I don't know what to say .." She said.

"Then don't say anything." He took her in his arms and stroked her head tenderly. Even though his sight was very limited, sometimes almost non-existent, he managed to somehow imagine her face and her expressions when it came to reassure him a few minutes ago.

The following days were quite difficult for the young man. At first, he was completely disoriented and could not really - for the moment - move alone. Rose was constantly helping him to orient himself, describing the setting around him, but not for long, because he was beginning to "picture" the room in his mind. They had informed Molly, who was devastated by the news, and decided to help them go and see a doctor at the little clinic she had spotted a few days earlier.

They were now in the waiting room and the young couple was waiting their turn. Molly decided to wait for them here.

"Mr. and Mrs. Dawson, please follow me." The secretary said, motioning to them to follow her.

Arriving in the doctor's room, they sat down, Rose still holding Jack's hand. The doctor came and shut the door. He was dressed in his white blouse and had short brown-gray hair and gray eyes. He was about fifty.

"Hello, I'm Dr. Sullivan. What brings you to my office?" He said in a reassuring voice. He noticed that Rose looked him in the eye but that Jack seemed to be moving towards the sound of his voice.

"Hello sir, well it's a long story" Rose and Jack told him their misadventure from the Titanic to the Carpathia. The doctor could not believe it.

"Such a terrible thing, I'm so sorry" Rose nodded, "Please come by, young man, we'll take a look at those eyes" He nodded and stood up, Rose also rising to help him orient himself. He sat down on the auscultation table, Rose sat on a stool beside it and the doctor began to examine Jack, especially his eyes.

Ten minutes passed, and he announced his diagnosis. "So in terms of muscle pain, it's quite normal, they should disappear within 2-3 days with the cream you were prescribed. For your sight, well sir, you have become blind, or at least your sight is now very limited, but according to what you told me, it would not be impossible that one day it come back"

The young couple did not believe their ears. Rose gasped silently at herself.

"How long, doctor?" Jack asked.

"To be honest, I don't know, but it's only a probability." The doctor finished his auscultation, and prescribed medicines for Jack. Once this was done, the young couple left the office and returned to the hotel with Molly, who had learned of the doctor's diagnosis.

"It's great, Rose," Jack said, changing into more comfortable clothes.

"Yes, but the doctor said it was a probability, Jack." She did the same with her clothes before folding her own.

"You know, I noticed that some of my senses are more developed," He said.

"Well, what for example?" Even if he did not see her, he remained extremely cute to her.

"Smell, touch, but above all hearing." Without hesitation, he turned to the sound of her voice. She was amazed at this gesture, and held out her arms to him, and Jack gently threw himself into them, tenderly cuddling her. Then he gently pulled away from their embrace, and passed his fingers over her face, as if seeing it through digital contact, not with his eyes. Rose closed her eyes and let him do. It was not very pleasing what happened to him, but on a more positive side, this added a touch of sensuality to their embrace. Without warning, Jack's hands stroked her arms, chest, stomach and waist, giving Rose chills, whose hand was resting on his neck, and her lips leaned against Jack's, which deepened the kiss. He then slipped her dress along her body, and she did the same with his clothes, and then somehow managed to head towards the bed. They went on another journey among the stars, where no fear existed.


	11. Chapter 11: A light of hope

Despite Jack's disability, life continued for the young couple, although it was not always easy. Between frequent appointments with the doctor and learning Braille language, and constant nightmares at night and being considered disabled for work, Jack gradually entered a state of depression, and Rose didn't really know what to do, having never experienced such a situation.

But as the weeks went by, the money they had found in the coat of it was disappearing little by little. Then one morning in May 1912, Rose went in search of a job. The idea of working and bringing home a salary seemed odd to her at first, as the majority of men considered that women were not predestined for this activity, and in her education Rose was learned that women should stay at home. But the young girl had decided that it would change. After a lot of attempts in various shops that had turned out to be negative, a small café, Denny's Coffee, had decided to hire Rose as a waitress after a short interview.

Once on the way back to the hotel, Rose was taken with a little nausea and some dizziness, _'it must be because of the meal last night or something like that,'_ she thought.

* * *

Jack woke up because of the empty space that Rose had initially occupied. He tried to feel her presence in the room but not to avail.

"Rose ?" No answer. Where was she? Did she change her mind about him? Had she abandoned him? Had she gone back to Cal? These questions were only part of what was in his mind.

Depressed and sad, he got up from the bed, his gaze still as fixed as before, and tried to move towards the closet, but his foot bumped against the corner of the bed.

"Ouch !" He shouted in pain. After putting on his clothes, he sat on the edge of the bed, thinking about his life which had become miserable according to him. He felt useless, and always obliged to be dependent on someone. If Rose had indeed left him, it would not be surprising. An hour later, Rose returned to the hotel.

As she pushed open the door to her room, she saw Jack sitting on the bed, staring blankly into space, his face empty of expression. Of course, she knew that he was not doing very well morally, even though his muscle pain was no longer present except a few times.

"Jack ?" He was in some sort surprised and instinctively directed his gaze to the melodic sound of Rose's voice.

"Rose ? Did not you leave me after all ?" He asked in a voice that was at once reassured and worried. _'Maybe she's coming back to take her stuff .. not stop Jack she loves you!'_

"Well, why would I have done such a thing ?" She said, "I'll never leave you, Never, I love you too much for that." She said, hugging him.

"But then why didn't you tell me ?" For Rose it seemed odd that Jack didn't look in the eyes when he spoke, but from the day he became blind, his eyes, which were already light blue, had taken on a gray tint, which made them even more beautiful.

"You were sleeping so peacefully that I didn't want to wake you up." She stroked his cheek tenderly. He took her in his arms, and she put her head in the hollow of his neck. "I found a job, at Denny's coffee, as a waitress" She said. Jack did not seem to be happy. He seemed to have his thought elsewhere.

"Jack, what's wrong ? You didn't want me to work ..?"

"No, it's not that, it's great, but, I should be in your place, it's up to me to bring back money, not the opposite .. I'm ashamed"

"Oh Jack, don't say that." She turned her face toward his, as if he could see her, "You don't have to be ashamed of anything, it's not your fault.. you can't do anything about it, but I know that with our society it may sound a bit disturbing, but I want you to know that I will never let you down for someone else. Never Jack" She said, tenderly caressing his cheek.

"But maybe the doctor is wrong, maybe I'll stay like this all my life, I don't want you to live that Rose" "Hey, stop saying that, you're hurting yourself, you have to keep holding on, and never give up if you want to move forward, you're the one who told me" She said, ignoring the wave of nausea, "You trust me ?"

"Yes, I trust you," He said after a moment. He sketched a slight smile and kissed her forehead, then her lips, then whispered in her ear.

"You're the most beautiful thing that ever happened to me, Rose"


	12. Chapter 12: A miracle

Today it was a little more than a month since the young couple had met, and a month that each of their lives took a new turn.

Rose woke up and dressed quietly, humming a melody, while Jack was still asleep, tangled in the blanket and his dark blond hair falling on his face. _"Isn't he cute like that?"_ She thought. Once ready, she bent over to Jack and whispered in his ear.

"Jack, wake up, it's 10 in the morning." He mumbled something incomprehensible and turned on his stomach, plunging his head into the pillow. Rose sighed desperately. She repeated her words, shaking him lightly, and saw that he smiled. She tickled his side lightly, smiling mischieviously. He immediately reacted laughing, begging her to stop. Even though he was blind, Rose had made him understand that despite this, life continued, and that if the doctor was not mistaken, he could quickly return to his passion, drawing.

"Rose, I hope you don't plan to do that all the time to wake me up" He said to tease her.

"Well it will depend," she said before kissing him on his lips. Jack deepened the kiss. Before she could respond, she was much more nauseated than the other times. She quickly pulled away from him and ran to the bathroom.

"Rose ? You're all right ?" He said. No answer. Apart from the alarming sound of a person vomiting. Ten minutes later, she stepped out of the bathroom breathless, with a pale face and tangled hair. Jack heard her emerging from the other room. He got up from the bed and headed for the sound of her breathing.

"Are you okay ?" He asked.

"Yes, i'm feeling a bit better" She replied after a moment.

"You vomited did you ?" She nodded in reply before being nauseated again and heading back into the bathroom.

* * *

"Rose, are you sure you're okay ? Because you have not looked good since this morning." Rose's collegue, Anita, said with worry. The two young women had immediately sympathized with each other, and since then they had become friends. Anita was a little older than Rose, and had light brown hair and dark blue eyes.

"Yeah I'm okay" She said, her vision becoming blurred. Her condition worried her more and more. She had a little idea of what was happening to her friend, but wasn't so sure. Eventually the boss of the coffee arrived and asked what happened to Rose. Anita explained the situation to him as best as she could, and the boss decided to let Rose go home to rest and go to see a doctor, despite her protestations.

* * *

Rose was now in the doctor's waiting room. She had insisted that she go there alone, so Jack could continue practicing with the book of Braille. Her symptoms appeared three weeks earlier, and were only getting worse as the days went by, especially in the morning. Suddenly another thought came through her mind. ' _But, I was supposed to have my menstrual cycle at the end of April, and it didn't come..._ ' She gasped silently at herself. What if she was pregnant?

She had no time to think of anything else when the secretary announced that it was her turn. Fortunately the doctor who received her was the same as the one who took care of Jack. Once in the office, Rose explained her symptoms, and then the doctor proceeded to her auscultation. In the meantime, he asked her some questions, some quite intimate. The young woman was somewhat embarrassed by such questions, but tried her best to answer them sincerely, remembering that the man who was examining her was a doctor, it was his job, and he just wanted to help her. About ten minutes later, the doctor announced his diagnosis.

"So doctor, what do I have ?" She asked.

"Well, Mrs. Dawson, I can assure you it's nothing serious, on the contrary" He said, smiling, before continuing, "You're pregnant, about a month." Congratulations to you and the future father" Rose stood there in her chair, her mouth open, not realizing what the doctor had just told her. In 8 months, she and Jack were going to become parents.

But was she ready for such a change? Was Jack ready? Did he even want a child? Was not it too soon? They were not even married yet, and a child conceived or born out of wedlock was very ill-regarded by society. And Jack was blind. Would not it hurt him to visually miss the beginning of her pregnancy?

"I .. I have a hard time believing it" She said, "But doctor, I have to tell you something important that you need to know." She then began to relate her trip to the Titanic, her encounter with Jack, and how they survived the shipwreck without going into details.

"I'm sorry miss, it must have been terrible" He said sincerely.

"I don't really know how I would have done if Jack had not survived" She retorted, drying her tears.

"Pardon me, but from your story, I imagine this baby was conceived on this trip." Rose blushed and nodded, recalling one of the most beautiful moments of her life, When she and Jack flew into the stars, "And that's why I want to pay special attention to this pregnancy, because it's a miracle that the embryo survived with everything you've endured, physically and morally, but don't worry miss, everything should be fine, but you have to come back within two months, to check if everything is okay" Rose nodded. She thanked the doctor and headed back to the hotel, preparing herself to announce the big news to Jack, hoping it would make him happy.


	13. Chapter 13: Never letting go

Rose went back to the hotel after her medical appointment. She still couldn't believe that a little baby was developping inside her, the fruit of intense and passionate love with Jack. Since Jack was her first, this baby had been conceived on the evening of April 14, just before the Titanic hit the iceberg. But was she capable of being a mother ? Did Jack want a child so soon ?

Arriving at the door of their room, she stopped a few seconds before entering, then took a deep breath and pushed open the door. The bed was clearly made, nothing dragged on the floor, and Jack did not seem to be there.

"Jack?" She said. Nobody showed up. She took off her shoes and put away her purse before going in search of her beloved, unaware of the surprise that awaited her.

"Jack where are you ?" She asked, finding it strange that Jack was not there, given his condition. She glanced at the bureau that sat by the window. His Braille book lay there, intact, as if it had never been used, and his crutches were in the corner, as set aside.

"Rose you're back ? So how was your date ?" He said coming out of the bathroom, with a towel in his hand.

"Jack, you frightened me" She said, surprised.

"Oh sorry, so how was it ? You have nothing serious, at least ?" He said. He seemed to have rediscovered the glow he had in his blue eyes before he became blind.

"Well, don't worry, it's not something serious, it's more of a miracle than anything else, but I don't know if it's going to please you." Her words barely audible.

"What ? .. Rose if it doesn't matter, then why shouldn't it please me ?" He said closer to her.

"I .. it is that .." She had not time to finish her sentence that a torrent of tears ran down her pale cheeks. Jack walked over to her and took her in his arms, letting her head resting on his chest, stroking her long red hair.

"Shh, it's okay, I'm here Rosie" He said before looking into her eyes, "Tell me what's wrong." She looked back at him and found it strange that he looked at her like it.

"I, at last ... in eight months, well, you're going to become a father." She said through her tears, stroking his cheek tenderly.

"What-what ..?"

"I'm pregnant Jack" She said, expecting a negative reaction from Jack.

"Wow, but it's awesome Rose ! We're going to be parents !" He shouted with joy. Rose did not really expect such a reaction.

"But you're not mad at me ?" She asked with a tiny voice. Jack looked at her, surprised that she could think of such a thing, and gently placed a hand on her cheek.

"Of course not Rosie, why should I blame you ?"

"I was afraid that you wouldn't want a child, or at least not immediately, in addition to your blindness." She dried her last tears and looked at him straight in the eye. He smiled back and took her once more in his arms, resting his chin on the top of her head.

"Don't worry about it, Rose" He said, "In fact your dress suits you well, especially the color." Rose looked at him and was about to thank him, but was shocked to hear Jack said those words while he was blind. But if he had said that, it meant only one thing.

"Jack, you.. you can see me ?" He nodded in response, a big smile on his face.

"Oh Jack, that's great, you're not blind anymore !" She blushed with joy before cuddling him tenderly. He buried his head in the hollow of her neck, feeling her sweet fragrance of flowers.

"It happened this morning, when I woke up, I opened my eyes and my sight came back, I was so happy that I wanted to surprise you"

"Oh Jack, I'm so proud of you, despite everything that happened to you, you managed to keep hope" She said, hugging him tenderly.

"Thanks to you Rose" He leaned towards her and kissed her on his lips. She responded to his gesture by deepening the kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck. Jack's lips laid tender kisses on her forehead, cheeks, jaw, and finally attacked her neck passionately. Rose's hands tangled in his blonde hair as her head swung back, letting a sigh escape from her mouth. Shortly after, the young lovers flew into the stars, where nothing mattered to them.

* * *

Rose was lying on Jack, her head remaining on his chest and her arm crossing his abdomen. Jack rested his head against Rose's, his arms encircling her naked body protectively. He was the first to be awakened. Ideas of proposal troubled his mind. Now that he had regained his sight, he wanted to marry her as soon as possible, but wanted something simple but elegant. And to say that more than a month ago, he was sleeping in the dilapidated streets of Southampton, under a bridge with his faithful friend Fabrizio, who had tragically perished with the Titanic. But in no case he saw himself fall in love with a 1st class young girl and about to make her his wife.

Then suddenly he began to think of all those people who had sank into the icy waters of the Atlantic Ocean, his friends Tommy and Fabrizio, the little Cora, the people he met in the third class, his parents. He missed them. They would have been so proud of their son's journey. He watched her sleep peacefully on him, then stroked her hair tenderly, again asking himself for the umpteenth time how he was so lucky to have met her.


	14. Chapter 14: For eternity

Two days later Jack began looking for work that could provide them money to leave the city and start a new life with Rose. Last night they had talked about where they wanted to live, and Rose had proposed to go to Chippewa Falls, Jack's hometown. The young man was a little reluctant at first, because of what had happened to his parents, but eventually accepted, hoping that his childhood home was still in good condition, so they would not have to re-rent a hotel room.

He began by attempting some business, but was rejected because of his lack of experience. It was only once he was desperate that he found a small butchery on the outskirts of the city, pointing on the front door:

[ **EMPLOYEE RESEARCH. PHYSICAL WORK. SALARY $ 60 / DAY. URGENT.]**

He read the sign, and after a few seconds of reflection he entered inside, actionning a small bell ring. In front of him stood a counter with various stands presenting various types of meats. A well-behaved fifty years old man came out from behind the counter. He had only hair on the sides, the rest of his head being bald. An apron with bloody stains protected his clothes.

"Welcome sir, how can I help you?" He said in a pronounced voice, wiping his hands on a rag.

"Well I read your sign and I would be interested in your job offer"

"I'm looking for a new employee, the former left the city to make a new life I don't know where," He said before continuing, "But I'm sure you'll do the trick"

"Certainly yes" The butcher, Mr. Ashmann, then asked him a few questions, and gave him the job, indicating his work schedules and the contents of it. He also told him that he would start tomorrow, and that it wouldn't be easy. Jack went out of the butcher's shop and started walking towards the city center. Suddenly he saw a jewelry and an idea came to his mind. He absolutely wanted to marry Rose.

Without thinking, he walked to the shop inside. After having greeted the salesman, he looked at the different rings. They were all very beautiful, and had quite different prices. He wanted to buy something beautiful but not too extravagant. One of them caught his attention. It was a gold ring, adorned with a simple sparkling stone in the middle.

"So, sir, did you make your choice?" Asked the seller.

"Yes, I'll take that one," Jack said pointing at the ring he had chosen.

"Very good choice, I'm sure she will be delighted" He said gently taking the ring.

"Yes I hope so too," Jack said, with a big smile, "Is it possible to make it engraved inside?"

"Yes, of course, hold on, write your message." The vendor handed him a small white sheet, and Jack wrote:

 ** _'Never let go - J+R'_**

A moment later, the seller returned with the ring ready in a small dark blue velvet box.

"That will make you $ 90 please." Jack grabbed his wallet and took out the necessary change, then handed it to the seller.

"Thank you very much, have a good day, and good luck!"

"Thank you !" Jack replied. As he left the shop, he met the doctor who was following him, and he was surprised to see Jack in the streets.

"Mr Dawson ..? But what are you doing here alone?" He asked, still believing that Jack was blind.

"Ah doctor, what a pleasure to see you again, and it turns out that my sight has come back," He said proudly. The doctor could not believe his eyes.

"Wow but it's great, I'm happy for you!" He said, "But you'll still have to come to see if everything is okay, we never know." Jack nodded in response.

"Yes of course" The two men said goodbye to each other and went off.

* * *

Rose went back to the hotel after a long day at the café where she worked. Between the demanding customers, the dismissive looks of some men towards her beauty, and the waves of nausea coming back and forth, she was exhausted, and only dreamed of taking a bowl of warm chocolate in the arms of Jack. _'I hope he found what he wanted'_ she thought. She was changing when Jack arrived at the hotel, smiling and in a good mood.

"Rosie, I'm back," he said, putting his jacket on a chair.

"Yes I'm coming, Jack," She said. She came out of the bathroom and saw a smiling Jack, trying to hide his excitement.

"Is everything okay? How was your day?" He asked softly.

"Yes, routine, customers, men, and nausea .."

"Men ?"

"Yes, in the cafe, some male customers didn't hesitate to look at me up and down, if you know what I mean"

"Don't worry, if they do anything, they'll regret it" He said playfully. Rose laughed lightly.

"I won't let myself be distracted by this type of man" She said, walking closer to him, then caressing his cheek with her forefinger, "Apart if it's you who look at me like that"

"Really ?"

"Hmm" She nodded briefly and kissed him. Jack wanted to deepen the kiss but he had one thing left to do.

"Come Rose, we're going to take a walk to Central Park" He said, pulling away from her.

"But why ?" She frowned.

"Follow me, you'll see." He took his jacket and took her hand, and the young couple left the hotel. _'But what does he have in mind?'_ She wondered.

* * *

The sun was setting on New York, but the young lovers were walking hand in hand in the park. Jack was increasingly apprehensive about when he should speak to Rose.

"Are you okay? You're calmer all of a sudden." She said, breaking the silence.

"Yes i'm okay, just think"

"About what?"

 _'God Jack take your courage with both hands and go on!'_ He stopped and faced her.

"Rose, you're the most beautiful thing that ever happened to me. When I saw you for the first time, you intrigued me, and then we met, and by spending time with you, you have made my heart sink in three days, then the drama has arrived, and.." He paused a few seconds, seeing Rose's eyes shine, "Despite all that, it kind of brought us closer, our couple has solidified, even though we will never forget this tragic night... I know that you are my soulmate, and that you must surely think the same thing about me." He got on one knee and opened the box containing the ring, "Rose, my beautiful, will you marry me?" At that moment, Rose had tears in her eyes.

"Oh Jack, but that's what you were hidding..?" She said drying her tears.

"Yes, I love you Rosie, and I will love you forever." He stood up and took her tenderly in his arms, "Let me be your husband and become my wife" He said, the emotion present in his voice.

"Yes Jack, a thousand times yes !" She cried before hugging him, "Me too, for eternity." He passed the ring on her finger, and Rose saw that she was engraved inside. "Oh Jack it's gorgeous, but how.." In response, he pressed his lips to hers. At the same moment a first shooting star crossed the sky, as if to bless the future Mr and Mrs Dawson.


	15. Chapter 15: Mr and Mrs Dawson

It took Rose more than an hour to try to choose the perfect dress for her wedding. Molly accompanied her and Jack chose his costume in another shop, also in the company of a friend. The two young fiancés were more than eager to say yes to each other, but very stressed. After half an hour later Rose sees a pretty cream-colored dress, simple but elegant.

"I believe that I found my happiness" Rose said taking the dress in her hands. Molly turned and her eyes lit up.

'Whoah it's sublime" She said, "You should go try it." Without thinking twice, Rose went to a dressing room. A few minutes later, She came out and Molly had no more words to describe the beauty in front of her.

"My God Rose, it suits you like a glove!" She said.

"Thank you Molly" She said smiling, "But I do not know if I can afford to buy it.."

"Oh Rosie, you don't have to worry about it, I take care of it "

"No Molly I refuse to let you pay, you are already done a lot for us" She said, taking her friend in her arms. The two women then agreed on who was going to pay the dress and the accessories, and eventually shared the sum total, but Rose promised to repay all her services in return. Molly appeared more like a mother to the young woman than her own mother, which the heart was as cold as ice.

* * *

Jack found a beautiful costume that suited him perfectly, but he did not feel really comfortable in it. He preferred less formal, more ample and comfortable habits. The costume looked very much like the one Molly had for him to wear at first class dinner.

"So, ready to make the big jump?" Asked Brandon.

"Yes, more than ready, I think I have never been so sure of anything in my life."

"Since when are you two together?"

"Uh ... a little more, A month "Jack didn't want to reveal too many details so early, and do not want to tell their story about the Titanic without Rose. Brandon nodded in response.

* * *

"You think I made the right choice to say yes?" Rose asked Molly. The young woman was very nervous.

"Yes, don't say nonsense, you and Jack belong to each other" She said, settling her hairstyle. Seeing the reflection of the bride in the mirror, she continued, "Oh Rosie, you don't have to cry, it's the best day of your life."

"Yes I know, but I would love my father to be here, he'd be so proud, he'd have welcomed Jack with open arms" She said, smiling between her tears. Molly squeezed her tightly in her arms.

"It's time to go and join your future husband," She said after seeing the time, "Come on"

* * *

Rose's eyes were glued to Jack . He was so handsome, so elegant in his costume. In a few minutes, he'd be her husband for eternity and she would be his wife. She moved softly towards him, a bouquet of flowers in her hands. Jack couldn't believe that the goddess that was wlaking towards him would be his wife. She was beautiful in her dress, her curly hair cascading on her shoulders, decorated with small white flowers. She finally joined him, taking his hand in hers. The priest smiled and began his speech.

"We have gathered here in these place, to unite this man and this woman by the sacred bonds of marriage. Marriage supposes that the spouses engage one to the other without being forced by any one, promise fidelity for their whole lives and accept the responsibility of spouses and parents. Is that how you understand it? "

"Yes," They replied.

"If anyone wants to oppose this union, let him or her say it now or shut up forever." The two bride and bridegroom turned to the door of the church, and saw neither Cal nor Rose's mother there.

"Jack William Dawson, do you want to take Rose Elisabeth Dewitt Bukater to be your wife, love her, cherish her, in wealth as in poverty, in happiness as in adversity until death ?"

"Yes, I do" He gently slid the wedding ring on her ring finger.

"Rose Elisabeth Dewitt Bukater, do you want to take Jack William Dawson to be your husband, love him, cherish him, in wealth as in poverty, in happiness as in adversity and this until death separates you ?"

"I do" She did the same.

"By your mutual consent, I declare you united in the eyes of all by the sacred bonds of can kiss the bride"

The music rang out, and the lovers kissed passionately. They were cut off by Molly's mournful tears, and laughed. "I love you Rose," Jack said, emotion in his voice. His parents would have been so proud of him. "I love you too, darling" She slammed another kiss on her lips. They took off from each other and left the church hand in hand, happier than ever.

* * *

"Oh Jack, where are you taking me..?" Rose said laughing, carried by Jack in amazon style. The newlyweds had celebrated their union with their friends in a small room, and even if Rose had not drunk alcohol, it was as if she had been drinking it.

"Oh, well you'll see..." Jack replied, who had a little bit of champagne, taking her to an unknown hotel, and much more luxurious than the one they were staying at. The room had been paid by Jack's friend, Brandon. He pushed open the door and put Rose on the floor. The room was very luxurious, and perfect for their first night as husband and wife.

"Whoah, it's so beautiful.." She said, scrutinizing the room.

"Yes, but you're the most beautiful one in this room." She turned to face him, looking him in the eyes. He did the same, and kissed her gently, then the kiss deepened. Jack's lips cherished her neck, and Rose's hands pulled off his jacket. He kissed her shoulder, lowering her sleeve, then took her in his arms, and they fell one on top of the other in the bed, covering the other with kisses. No word would suffice to describe their love as it was exceptional. Once their clothes were removed, they flew for the first time to the stars as spouses, where nothing else counted except for them.


	16. Chapter 16: Demons of the past Jack

_**July 1912**_

Rose began her third month of pregnancy, her stomach was beginning to show. Nausea and morning sickness now belonged to the past. Two months ago, she had married Jack, and a little routine had settled in the couple. Jack worked at the butcher's shop, and came back in the evening, very tired but happy to see his wife, and Rose still had her job at Denny's Coffee, but she dreamed of becoming an actress. But they had just begun to get a decent salary, so the young woman thought she would realize this dream later, when they had more money.

Jack loved the life of married man. Knowing that he was united for eternity to the one he loved filled him with happiness. But for a few weeks, his nights were disturbed by nightmares reminding him of his painful past. In his dreams he revived his childhood when he was at school, his childhood friends, he saw his parents and his sister, and unfortunately the fire that had taken their lives away. It had so traumatized him that he remembered it down to the last detail.

* * *

 _June 1907_

 _The young Jack was with his friends near Lake Wissota. Every day after school, they found themselves there. They liked to have fun, to be mischievous to passers-by, and everyone used to bring back a little snack. They would swim from time to time in the lake when the weather was hot._

 _One of his friends, Billy, had just finished his joke when he smelt something resembling burnt._

 _"Hey, it smells like something's burning, no ?" He asked, looking at the horizon around him._

 _"Looks like it" John retorted. The teenagers sought in vain how this odor could come from when suddenly an explosion rang out. They turned at the same time to see a big cloud of black smoke. Jack turned pale. It came from his house!_

 _"Oh my God it comes from my house !" He shouted. They left their things under the tree and ran as fast as possible towards the black smoke. When they arrived, Jack's house was on fire. Flames surrounded him from all sides and came out of the windows._

 _"Mama, Daddy, Hannah!" He shouted. His friends were glued to the stage. Against all odds, the 15-year-old rushed into the burning house._

 _"Jack, come back!" His friends called. He came back a few minutes later, coughing._

 _"Watch out!" Shouted Mike. Jack didn't have time to turn around as he was burned by a small explosion, leaving him a mark in the hollow of his neck. He groaned in pain. His friends decided to help him out of the house, just before another explosion broke out. He looked at the disaster in tears, and lay on the ground. His parents and his sister were dead. His friends were as sad as he was, for they knew the family well._

 _The police arrived a few moments later to investigate, as did Jack's uncle and aunt. He stayed a few days at home before going to the funeral. The boy could not believe what was happening to him. On their grave they could read:_

 ** _Charles Dawson 1871-1907_**

 ** _Jenny Dawson 1874-1907_**

 ** _Hannah Dawson 1894-1907 R.I.P_**

 _After the ceremony, his uncle and aunt offered him to live with them. But Jack wanted something else. He could not stay in Chippewa Falls._

 _Then one morning he took a sledge, a few clothes and his portfolio, and left the town, vowing that he would never have to return._

* * *

He awoke with a start, with sweat running down his face. Rose awoke, wondering what was going on this time. It was not the first time that it happened, but Jack did not want to tell her. But his condition worried her anyway.

"Jack, what's wrong?" She asked softly.

"Nothing, I assure you, go back to sleep" He said, breathing heavily.

"No, it's not right," She said, looking at him in the eye, "You can talk about it if you want, I'm here." He did the same, his red eyes overflowing with tears.

"Come here," She said, tenderly taking him in her arms.

"You know, on board the Titanic, I told you that my parents were dead, but I didn't go into details, but they died in a fire that destroyed our house. I was the only one not being there when it happened.. I tried to go inside but the flames burned me in the neck." He showed her his mark, and the young woman gasped, "After the funeral, my uncle and aunt offered me to stay with them, but I refused, so one morning I took a few things and my drawings and left Chippewa Falls, swearing to never come back. "He said, his words mingled with sobs. Rose was as upset as he was.

"Oh Jack, it's so sad... I'm sorry.." She said, a few tears running down her cheeks.

"You don't have to be sorry Rosie... oh I'm ashamed to let everything go in front of you.. i'm looking like a kid, not a man.." He said drying his tears.

"Jack.. it's okay, I won't judge you.. you kept everything for you for five years, so if you need to cry, cry... it feels good, even men cry"

They spoke for a moment, then did not say anything, holding each other, their embrace replacing the words. Rose was half-sat in bed, her belly showing a little under the blanket, Jack's head resting on her thighs, facing her and stroking her stomach tenderly while Rose did the same with his blonde hair. Both were momentarily lost in the other's gaze.

"Would you like to go back?" She asked softly, speaking of Jack's hometown.

"I don't know... I'm afraid the accident haunt me.. I don't know why but I feel guilty for their dead." He said, staring blankly.

"What ? Oh, Jack don't say that. I don't want you to feel responsible for what happened, it's not your fault, okay? I am sure that from where they are they must be proud of their son" She said, forcing him to look at her. "My father died three years ago of cancer, and I had only 14 years old at the time, and it has affected me a lot, and whenever it's not right, I believe he's up there watching me, and I know he's watching on us and on our little baby" She nostalgically smiled, "He would have liked you so much Jack." She stroked his hair again.

"My parents would have loved you too, Rosie," He said, caressing her stomach.

Just a few minutes later, they fell asleep, dreaming of both the past and the future that awaited them.


	17. Chapter 17: Surprise

A month later, Jack and Rose had accumulated enough money to leave New York and begin their new life properly. Thanks to his work at the butcher shop, Jack had gained muscularity which made him even more beautiful than ever. Rose's pregnancy was progressing well, and now it was virtually impossible to camouflage her rounded stomach.

Until then, everything went well for the young couple. Even though Jack's work days were rather tiring and Rose worked less often, they liked to meet each other in the evening, cook together and then watch the stars from their windows, discussing their dreams or the baby.

A week later Jack returned to the hotel with two train tickets in his hand. Even though he was afraid of going to Chippewa Falls, he wanted to please Rose, who wanted to discover his hometown, but also to help him somehow to overcome his fears about his past. He could not stay in that situation, she had to support him.

"Rosie, I' home," He said, closing the door behind him. She arrived a few seconds later, her red hair falling on her face, her apron covered with chocolate stain. She sighed desperately.

"Sweetie, what happened to you?"

"I tried to make you a chocolate cake, but it's a failure," She said, looking at him sadly.

"Oh, but that's okay, you're gonna improve by trying." He took her in his arms.

"Yeah.." She replied, not very convinced by Jack.

"If you want we can try to save it" He smiled.

"But Jack you have to be tired after such a day, you should rest," She protested.

"Don't worry, it will be fun, as long as you are by my side." She looked at him tenderly, asking herself for another time how lucky she was to having met him.

They refilled the cake together, teasing each other with flour and frivolous kisses, and from time to time Jack gave her culinary tips. They also prepared dinner, then stood one against the other in front of the window of the room, staring at the stars.

* * *

"Where would you like to live, Jack?" Rose asked after a moment.

"Oh, I don't know, where the wind will take us." He laughed lightly before continuing, "And you?"

"I wanted to go to Chippewa Falls, to see where you grew up, and then I thought it might help you make peace with your past, but as long as you're by my side, I would be the happiest" She turned her emerald gaze toward his, and smiled, then stroked his cheek tenderly. He smiled lovingly in return.

"Wait, I'll be back" He kissed her cheek and stood up, not giving her the chance to answer. After a few seconds he came back.

"Jack what-" He handed her the train tickets. She took them in her hands and examined them. A few seconds passed and a big smile came on her lips.

"Oh Jack, we're going to Chippewa Falls!" She said squeezing him tightly in her arms, "But will it be alright for you? I mean with your parents and everything.."

"Don't worry, Rosie, and maybe you're right, maybe it can help me make peace with my past, as long as you're here, that's all that counts." She smiled and kissed in return. He deepened the kiss, bringing her closer to his body, but at the same moment he felt a blow coming from the belly of Rose. He interrupted the embrace and looked at Rose, then her belly, amazed. She did the same. They looked at each other lovingly, laughing at what had just happened.

"I think the little one agrees too," Jack said, happier than ever, still unaware of what destiny had in store for them.


	18. Chapter 18:Come back

"Didn't we forget anything?" Jack asked, closing his suitcase. A week had elapsed after announcing to Rose that they were going to Chippewa Falls, they told their respective bosses that they were probably going for an indefinite period before preparing the necessary for a successful trip.

"I think we have it all," Rose replied, folding a maternity dress before giving a sigh.

"What's wrong?" He put aside his suitcase and stood face to face, stroking her cheek tenderly.

"Oh, nothing ... the baby moves more and more, it begins to weigh, two of my dresses do not fit me any more, I eat for two, but other than that, it's okay," she said, smiling ironically.

"My poor sweetie" He took her in his arms, "Don't worry, it's gonna be fine." She hugged him back and then went back to the preparations.

* * *

When they arrived at the station, they asked a checkman when the next train to Chippewa Falls, specifically the Eau Claire station, was planned. He replied that he would normally arrive in ... an hour. They waited patiently, in spite of the impatience rising gently in them.

Finally, after a good hour and 20 minutes late, the train arrived. Jack and Rose presented their two tickets to the controller, and went on board, and searched for their cabin. Fortunately, they were alone, no other passengers shared the cabin with them.

"Well, I thought it was not going to happen," Rose said, placing her suitcase on the bench and then taking a seat against the window.

"Me too, and the people's displeasure looks annoyed me." Jack did the same, and his eyes darkened. He had noticed that the passers-by did not hesitate to look at them strangely, especially Rose.

"Maybe our couple may seem weird, but what they don't know is that we love each other, that we are made for each other, and that even a shipwreck could not separate us" She took his hand in hers, and gently stroked his cheek. He smiled back, and kissed her.

"You're right, I love you so much." He kissed her a second time.

Three hours later, Rose fell asleep against the window, lulled by the train's movements. Jack watched her, and decided to draw her. He then took his portfolio and captured the present moment on paper.

It was 6:45 pm when the train arrived at Chippewa Falls. The young couple went down, tired and worn out by the incomfort of the bench.

"Well, here we are," Jack said, the memories of his childhood coming back to his mind.

"Yes," Rose embraced her hand with her husband's. Hand in hand, they headed for the first hotel they had found, and fortunately the prices were very reasonable. They entered the room, put their luggage on the floor and lay down on the bed.

"So, happy?"

"Yes, and especially tired" She laughed a little, "And how do you feel?"

"Tired, but anxious"

"It's okay Jack, I'm here." She put her hand on his cheek and he pressed his lips to hers, then they fell asleep against each other.

* * *

"Honey, you know where my glasses are?"

"Yes on the piece of furniture above the fireplace." The man stood up and walked over to the other, then put on his glasses. His wife was an umpteenth time at the kitchen window, scrutinizing the horizon with a sad look.

"I miss him so much," she said. Her husband sighed, used his crutch and took her in his arms.

"I know Jen, to me too"

"I wonder where he is now, what is he doing"

"Where's Hannah?"

"In her room, she must go out, she can not stay locked forever." He nodded.

"I'm going outside, do you wanna come with me?" He picked up his crutch and turned to her.

"Yes I'm coming," she replied. She looked around and her eyes rested on the exposed photos above the fireplace. She took one of her favorites, and tears ran down her face.

"Oh, my little Jack, we miss you so much, come home." She took the photo, letting emotion take over.


	19. Chapter 19: Reunion Part1

A week after arriving in Chippewa Falls, Jack and Rose quickly got used to their new life. Jack had found a small job by chance in an art gallery. He was drawing on a bench in the park, taking a little break from his search, which had not really been successful until then, when the gallery manager saw him, and glanced at his work, which seemed to be more realistic than ever, representing an elderly gentleman talking with his grandson. He then proposed hiring him for a while, and then seeing how his career could evolve. Jack accepted, filled with joy and hope. His dream was finally coming true. On the way back, he was so asborbed in his thoughts that he hit someone.

"Oh, excuse me," he said.

"It's nothing," replied the other young man. The two resumed their way before they stopped short a few meters from each other. They turned and faced each other.

"Jack? Is that you?"

"Billy?"

"Oh my God !" He yelled happily, throwing himself into Jack's arms, "I never thought I'd see you since you left Chippewa Falls"

"Neither I Billy, it's good to see you again." Jack returned the friendly embrace.

"Where were you for the past 5 years?" Billy asked, walking with him.

"Oh, well I was in Europe, France, Italy, England, and here I am again on American soil"

"Well, you've come a long way." Jack sighed in response. He did not want to talk about the shipwreck right away, he wanted to wait a little and Rose was by his side.

"And I even met the love of my life"

"Oh yeah, but it's great, our little Jack has become a man now" The two men laughed, "I also met her .. you just have to have dinner at home, we'll be glad to welcome you, and we can make up for lost time" Billy noted his address on a piece of paper and handed it to Jack.

"Okay, friday night it will be good?"

"Yes of course," he said, looking at the time his watch showed, "I have to go, see you !" Jack waved and resumed his way. Billy did the same and realized that he had not told him the truth about his parents. He turned around but Jack was already out of sight.

* * *

"Where are you going mum ?" Hannah Dawson asked.

"Oh, I'm going to do some shopping" Jenny smiled.

"You want me to come with you?"

"No, I'll be okay" On this, she went out and shut the door behind her.

Ten minutes later, she reached the supermarket, going through the small rays. At the same moment, Rose did the same, and the two women almost failed to fit in. They muttered a "sorry" to each other and continued their shopping. Rose looked at her again discreetly, she found that the woman had familiar features, which reminded her of someone, as Jack joined her, products in hand.

"So did you finally find it ?" Jack asked, speaking of an apparently untraceable article.

"Yes I found" she said in a low voice, still disturbed by the mysterious woman who reminded her of her husband.

"What's the matter ?"

"Nothing, come on we go there" She led him to another shelf. Jenny Dawson noticed them, they were right in front of her. The young girl was pregnant but very pretty, and the young man reminded him so much of his lost son... He had fairly long blonde hair whose always fell into his eyes, making him younger and cute. His eyes were the same color as his, a clear azure blue bewitching.

"No, it's impossible." She whispered, her breathing accelerating more and more.

"Jack..?" She said, in spite of the cold sweats came to seize her. He looked up in his direction and became as pale as a sheet of paper. Rose was talking to him but he was not listening. She raised her head and saw what was holding his attention. She glanced at Jack and the woman she'd met before. There was indeed a family air.

"M-mama ..? But, how is it possible ..?" He said, the emotion rising in him. She was supposed to have died for five years with his father and sister. Either he dreamed, or the sinking had caused a little more damage than expected.

"Oh my God..!" She shouted before collapsing on the ground.


	20. Chapter 20: Reunion Part2

He woke up in a dark room with a headache. He sat down on the bed, the events slowly returning to memory. Was it a mere dream? A hallucination? How was it possible? How could his mother be alive when he saw her perish in the fire with his father and sister?

He looked around, and even if the room was plunged into darkness, he recognized it. It was his childhood room. His first drawings were hung on the wall and everything was impeccably arranged in his place. The door opened, and Rose entered the room, a glass of fruit juice in her hand.

"How're you feeling Jack?" She asked softly.

"Yes, i'm better thanks," he answered, taking the drink, "Is that true?"

"What?"

"About my mother, I don't really know if it was a dream or reality." She took a deep breath, knowing that the news was likely to provoke a shock.

"No Jack, it was real, your family survived the fire, and your mother told me all about it .. I then told her for us, without really getting into the details" He was about to speak when someone knocked on the door and walked in. Jenny Dawson sketched a little nervous smile.

"How is he ?"

"He's feeling better," Rose replied, "I'll let you together" She kissed him on the forehead and left the room. There was only Jack and his mother Jenny, who looked like a female version of his son.

"How is it possible ? I.. I saw you die with Dad and Hannah, and I attended your funeral.."

"Oh Jack, I'm sorry you had to believe that for five years, but you were already gone .. and we couldn't get in touch with you... we missed you so much," she said, tears flowing freely on her pink cheeks, before taking him tenderly in her arms.

"I missed you too.." he said emotionally.

"Do you want to go down and see the others?" She dried her tears and caressed his cheek in a maternal manner. He nodded and followed her. She looked at him and gasped at herself.

"Woaw but you really grew up, you're as tall as your father." He laughed lightly. They came downstairs and the 3 pairs of eyes directed towards him. Rose smiled, her father and sister couldn't believe it.

"Jack, my boy, you came back" Charles Dawson took his son in a paternal and tender embrace. He then cuddled his little sister, Hannah, who wept with joy.

After tea and coffee were served, everyone sat in the lounge lit by the rays of the sun. Jack and Rose sat next to each other so Jenny and Charles in two separate sofas and Hannah was sitting on the armrest next to her brother.

"Jack, I think you have the right to know the truth about what really happened the night of the fire.. and Rose too" Jenny said, supported by her husband. Taking a deep breath, she began telling them the truth.

* * *

 _-FLASHBACK-_

 _After the fire, the firemen arrived on the spot, discovering the house partially destroyed by the flames. The three people-Jenny, Charles and Hannah-were alive, but wounded, especially Charles, while trying to protect his wife and daughter._

 _In the action, the firemen forgot to postpone to the town hall that there were no deaths, so they believed that the three had perished in the fire. They had tombstones made on their names, leaving Jack to believe they were really dead._

 _The three could not change the situation, being too shocked, weakened and worried for Charles, and for Jack. When Jenny protested that they had to warn their son, no one wanted to listen to him, believing that he had actually died in the accident._

 _She then decided with her daughter to report to the town hall that they were alive, but that Jack was not present during the fire, and that he was then missing._

 _For five years they waited for the young man's return, convinced that he had no family, and that he was the last of the Dawson's._

 _-END FLASHBACK-_

* * *

"My God ... I should never have left so quickly," Jack said sadly and desperately.

"Maybe, but you would never have met Rose," Hannah said. He looked at her, and her sister was right. He sketched a loving smile at his wife and kissed her tenderly.

"As I always say, everything happens for a reason, here's proof, otherwise we wouldn't be future grandparents," said Charles, encircling his wife by the waist. Jack and Rose looked at him strangely, then everyone laughed, glad to be together after five long years.

But no one could predict the next difficulties the young couple would have to deal with.


	21. Chapter 21: The return of Cal and Ruth

_-New York, August 1912-_

"Here, are you going to manage with that?"

"Yes, madam, don't worry," replied one of Molly's maidservants.

She was returning from a shopping outing with her maids in town before returning home to Denver in two days. The day before she received a letter from Jack and Rose announcing that they had arrived in Chippewa Falls and that Jack's family was alive and well, and that Rose's pregnancy was progressing quite well. They had also proposed to her to come a few days for the Christmas holidays. Molly was then very happy that everything went well for them after all they had endured. According to her maidservants, she resumed their letter and began to read it again while walking. She picked up a smile here and there, now considering them as her own children, before being interrupted by sobs. She turned and saw a person whom she never thought to see again after the shipwreck.

"Ruth, what are you doing here?"

"Oh Molly, Mrs. Brown, I'm sorry ... but I've lost everything, I have no house, no family, I'm all alone," she said in tears.

"Oh my dear darling," Molly snuggled Ruth in her arms, "But the Hockley didn't offer you their help?"

"At first yes, but after .. oh it's a long story." Ruth tried to resume her thoughts. Even if she had nothing left, she still wanted to maintain a decent status in society.

"Come on, I'll take you home," Molly suggested.

* * *

Once she arrived at Molly's, Ruth explained what happened to her after the shipwreck. At first, Cal agreed to host her until the supposed 'marriage' with Rose. But since things had not happened as planned, and with Cal's arrest, Ruth found herself alone, and learned early enough that her house was taken by the government because the debts she had wished to repay had exceeded the deadline. The marriage between Cal and Rose would have made it possible to repay them in time. But with her being supposedly dead in the wreck, Ruth then had nothing left.

Then Ruth quickly found herself on the street, chaining little jobs like seamstress, housekeeper, but lack of experience failed her. Feeling pity for her, Molly decided to take her in, as she recovered her self-confidence and found a suitable place to live. Ruth thanked her, apologizing in passing for her attitude at the time of the shipwreck, and it was at this point that Molly noticed that she had changed a lot, and that she didn't look like a selfish woman, obsessed with her status as a rich, bourgeois in society. But Ruth always had her manners, her way of speaking, which made her smile at times.

* * *

"Sir, I'm not sure it's a good idea," said his new servant, Georges.

"Never mind, I want revenge, both on her and on him," Cal said in a threatening voice, examining his silver revovler.

"But-"

"Look, it seems to me that you have some financial worries for your daughter 's treatment, no ... I could help you if you help me find them both" George' s daughter was 8 years old, An important disease requiring her to bear a heavy and expensive treatment. After a moment, he agreed to help Cal, for his daughter.

"Okay, sir, I'll help you as best I can," he said, "When do we start?"

"Oh, not right away, we'll wait a bit .." Cal replied, sporting a diabolical smile.


	22. Chapter 22: New job

It had been a few weeks since Jack had reunited with his family. While waiting to find a house for them, the young couple resided with Jack's parents. The rays of the rising sun awoke Rose, tangled in the blankets and considering her husband as a pillow. She opened her eyes, murmuring something incomprehensible before yawning. Her gaze fell on Jack, who seemed to sleep more than deeply because of his slight snoring. She gently caressed his cheek and then his torso with her fingertips. He woke up quietly after a few minutes.

"Hey Jackie," she said.

"Hey Rosie" He kissed her tenderly on her lips.

"What time is it ?" He recovered comfortably against his beloved.

"Oh, it must be 9am .. but we still have time for us." She sketched a malicious and winning smile. He smiled in the same way, understanding the meaning of her words.

"Oh, I don't know, I don't think it would be very appropriate, madam," he said, looking haughty and hiding his laughter.

"Oh just kiss me.." She didn't give him time to respond, imprisoning him with her arms. He deepened the kiss, his hands dangling dangerously on her hips and thighs. She swung back on her back and he found herself above her, covering her body with kisses filled with sensuality and passion. He stopped and the two looked at each other in love. But their embrace was interrupted by a knock on their door and a voice coming from the corridor.

"Jack, son, are you awake?"

"Hm .. yes, let me get dressed, I come right away," Jack replied as naturally as possible.

"Great," he said to laugh.

"Oh it's okay," she whispered, before whispering something in his ear that made him laugh.

"Well wait for me tonight if you insist," he replied placing a kiss in her neck near her ear.

They got dressed and went down hand in hand. Rose wore a simple and elegant dress, highlighting her already well-rounded belly, her red hair were half-dropped half-capped, a few locks were braided behind. Jack wore dark gray pants, a white shirt and cream-colored shoulder straps.

"Ah hello you two, did you slept well?" Jenny asked, preparing breakfast.

"Yes very much thank you," Rose replied. They all sat at the table and ate, talking about the terrifying experience the young couple had experienced.

"Oh my God .. it must have been horrible," Jenny said tearfully.

"Yes, and this Cal looks like a real jerk," said Charles, more than furious at the man who had wanted to kill his son and daughter-in-law.

"It was horrible, we still have nightmares, we constantly think that we could have saved more people and it is our fault that these people didn't survive but, I would never have met Jack, he saved me, and ... I love him so much, I don't know how I would have done if the worst had happened" Rose said, tears in her eyes. Jack took her in his arms, also touched by her words.

"You saved me too, Rose, without you, I would never have fought for life, you have given a meaning to my life, I love you more than anything." Jack embraced her tenderly. Once breakfast was over, Charles left with his son in town, to catch up for lost time, while Rose went with Jenny and Hannah to shop for them and the baby.

* * *

The two men walked side by side, when Charles noticed the alliance on the finger of his son.

"Jack, are you married?"

"Uh .. yes .. we wanted to be married as soon as possible, you have nothing against it, no ?" Jack replied, uncomfortable that his parents had not attended their wedding.

"Oh, not at all, but you know how much your mother and I wanted to see the most beautiful day for our son." He said calmly, "But you could remarry again, I'm sure the priest will be happy to organize the ceremony "

"Okay, I'd talk about it to Rose then, but I'm sure she'll agree," he said happily. The ceremony they had was perfect in their eyes, but they lacked family and friends.

Father and son continued on their way to an art gallery-the most popular one in Chippewa Falls-one of Charles's old friends ran. When Jack entered the gallery, he was amazed by the scene. Paintings of all kinds of more or less known artists were on display, and Jack noticed a painting by his favorite artist, Monet. Meanwhile, Charles was discussing with his friend, Edwin Stevenson, when he took note of Jack's interest in the works. Jack came to say hello, telling him without going into details.

"So for 5 years you managed to live with what, almost nothing in pocket? Well congrats my boy," he said.

"Oh, well thank you." Jack smiled nervously, "I was doing portraits for not much but it allowed me to earn my bread, but everything is at the bottom of the Atlantic now," he said sadly.

"Well, it's interesting," said the old man, enthusiastically, "If I give you a subject to draw, you can show me your talent, son ?" Jack's azure eyes lit up.

"Yes of course" He settled in and began his drawing. He had chosen to draw his father and the old man side by side. A good hour later he had finished.

"Woaw, but you have great talent, it's incredible," said Edwin stunned. His father was proud of his son.

"He's got this gift since he was a little boy." His father laughed. Jack wasn't used to show off his work.

"Would you like to work here?"

"Yes, with pleasure," he replied. They went home, talking about his new job and the life Jack was going to build with Rose, without noticing how the ebony-haired girl had stared lovingly at him at the gallery.


	23. Chapter 23: Linda Stevenson

_**AN: For the very last part I was inspired by another fanfic I read on this website (I don't remember which one nor who wrote it)**_

* * *

A week had passed since Jack got his job at the art gallery. Rose was very happy for him, he could finally continue his passion and make his dream come true of being a recognized artist.

Jack introduced her to the gallery manager, Edwin Stevenson, who introduced her daughter, Linda. She was 20 years old, medium-sized, a little taller than Rose, and had long black hair and hazel eyes. On the outside she was rather kind, gentle, considerate, but had experienced many painful heartaches, which had strengthened her character, giving her a cold and suspicious air.

During the presentations, she saw Jack a second time, and he was even more beautiful. His azure blue eyes, his smile, hid blond locks falling constantly in his eyes, his beauty amazed her, and he was simply irresistible to her eyes. He exuded a certain charm that made her melt on the spot, a sensation she had not experienced since her last heartbreak.

When her eyes met his, she secretly hoped that no one had noticed her cheeks blushing, or her disturbed voice responding to the conversation. If only he was not married .. but Rose was nice too, but Linda quickly noticed that something was wrong, was not really clear. She seemed to come from a higher class than hers, her way of speaking, to stand out, confirming Linda's suspicions.

In the evening, she sipped a cup of tea on the sofa, thinking of Jack. Perhaps she could manage to have him for her, if she acted intelligently. She took the newspaper and saw an article that might change the situation.

 ** _HOCKLEY OUT OF PRISON, SEARCHING FOR HIS DISAPPEARED FIANCE._**

She read the article and a picture accompanied the text. It was this Hockley guy and his supposed fiancée. No, it was impossible. Was Rose the missing bride of Cal? She went to bed, thinking of the article and Jack. Suddenly she realized that there was a great opportunity. If she contacted Hockley, he could find Rose and she could have Jack just for her. To this thought were added unclean thoughts, like his lips tenderly kissing her neck, his eyes tenderly looking at her with desire, his arms around her waist..

She sighed impatiently, and fell asleep with a smile on her lips. At dawn she contacted Hockley, and he would arrive in two days.

* * *

At the same time, Rose woke up, rubbed her eyes and sat down in bed. She grimaced in pain as she felt the shot in her well-rounded belly.

"Well, someone is already awake." She smiled, and stroked the spot where the kick was given.

"Yes, I confirm," Jack said, yawning, thinking that Rose had spoken to him. She escaped a slight laugh.

"The little one is, too" His hand was on her stomach. A few seconds later, the baby gave a kick. Jack looked at her with an air of surprise. He smiled and kissed her on the lips, and resting his head gently on her stomach.

"Hi little guy," he said to the baby.

"How can you tell it's going to be a boy?"

"I don't know, I feel it." He looked at her and pressed his lips to hers.


	24. Chapter 24: Where's she ?

Two weeks had passed since Linda had set her sights on Jack. She had contacted Cal, now out of jail, and they had devised a wise plan. After hesitating for a few days, she recalled the words of her now dead mother, who kept telling her that she had to fight for what she loved.

She had fallen madly in love with Jack, convinced that he was the man of her life, so she wasn't going to let him go. And then she was doing a favor to someone else, killing two birds with one stone. So she spent much time as possible with Jack, pretending to be interested in art and his works, trying to flirt with him. Jack thought it was odd from Linda. He would have sworn that when meeting her, she didn't seem to be that kind of girl. Yes, he thought she was pretty, but not as much compared to Rose. He had spoken to her, and contrary to what he had thought, they laughed.

"It must be a little crush on you," she said.

"You think so?"

"Yes, but if she dares to seduce you, she will regret it," she said, "You are so irresistible, and nobody can love you as much as I love you" "I thought exactly the same thing"

"For who ?"

"For you Rosie" She didn't have time to reply that he cut her with a soft kiss.

A few days later, Jack returned from work. Her parents went out to eat at a restaurant and a play, and Hannah went out with friends.

"Rose, I came home," he said aloud. No answer. She should already be there normally, finishing before him. She had managed to get a job in the theater, and he still remembered how happy she was to finally realize her dream: to become an actress. He looked everywhere, in all the rooms of the house, but in vain. He arrived in their room, and the bed was impeccably made, everything was in order. A feeling of panic rose in him when he saw a sheet of paper folded with his name on it, resting on his pillow. He took it, and opened it to read the message:

* * *

 _Jack,_

 _When you read this letter, I would already be gone. I know you're a great man, and you deserve someone much better than me. I thought about it, and I know that Cal will come and hunt me down, and will hurt you. That's why I prefer to spare you, even if I know it costs a price. But without me at your side, you will be safe. I love you, and I will never cease to love you._

 _Never let go._

 _Forever yours,_

 _Rose_

* * *

He could not believe it. Tears poured down his cheeks, falling on the paper. How could she have put an end to their relationship so suddenly? Everything was going so well for them.

"Rose .. why .. ?!" He cried, collapsing on the floor.

Hannah returned two hours later, around 6:30 pm. Rose should already be there, and Jack too.

"Jack? Are you there?" She said. She heard sobs coming from the living room. She approached and saw Jack on the sofa, a letter in hand, tearful red eyes and a glass of whiskey in hand.

"Jack, what happened? Where's Rose?" He looked at her blankly.

"She's gone .. forever." He handed her the letter and read it.

"Oh Jack, but why? It's weird, yet it seemed to be going between you two"

"I don't know if I'd hold on." He sobbed. Hannah sat down beside him and took him in her arms.

"It's okay Jack, we're here"

"I'm going on the terrace to get air," he said. She stood on the sofa, trying to understand the why of how. Why had she gone? They were more in love than ever, right? They were waiting for a baby, and Jack was back. They had found a new job, and had dreams in their heads.

She decided to take a look in their room. This one was impeccable. She looked into the closet, and saw that her clothes were still there. But Rose would not have gone without clothes or money, especially with a baby.

Something was not clear.

She went downstairs, looking for her brother, who was on the terrace, depressed.

"Jack, something's wrong" He stood up.

"Yes I had noticed." She shook her head.

"Her clothes are still there, she should have took them, and everything was going so well, her departure is much too sudden," she said, "She has been kidnapped"


	25. Chapter 25: Trapped

Rose woke up in a dark, unknown room. She was lying in a bed that was not her own. Looking around, she realized she wasn't at home, and the past events came back to her. She had been prevented from returning home when she was returning from shopping.

Cal.

He had to take her to his home, in a large luxurious mansion. What about Jack? His parents ? Were they aware of her disappearance? Would they come help her?

Someone pressed the door handle. Cal entered the room, a glass of whiskey in his hand, always dressed in a beautiful elegant suit and his black hair tacked back.

"Hello my dear" She didn't reply, preferring to cast a dark and accusing glance at her.

"Where are we .. where is Jack ..?" She asked.

"You are at home, Rose, where you belong"

"What..?" She said, "No, it's impossible .. I'm married to Jack, and I love him"

"Your marriage means nothing, you belong to me, and you will marry me, whether you like it or not"

"You bastard .." She said in a whisper before getting up in the direction of the door, "You can't do this to me !" Unfortunately, he caught up with her, blocking her in her tracks.

"Rose, you're being completely absurd!"

"Let me go !" She shouted. He searched in his pocket and pulled out a handkerchief soaked in chloroform. He placed it on her face, and after a few moments she collapsed to the ground.

* * *

Jack and Hannah's parents had returned, and their children had told them what happened. Charles had called the police, and was planning to leave with his son to Rose's rescue, while Jenny and Hannah stayed at home.

"Who would have taken her away?" Jack said worriedly.

"We'll find her son," Charles said, trying to reassure his son.

Someone rang the doorbell. Jack went to answer, to find the pretty Linda.

"Hello Jack"

"Hello Linda, please come in," He said letting her in.

"Can I talk to you ?"

"Yes of course" They went into the garden, and faced each other.

"I'm sorry for Rose, how could she do that to you?" She said, trying to be compassionate.

"In fact she was kidnapped, the letter was only a diversion"

"Oh.. but if you don't find her, what are you gonna do?"

"I'll find her" He said firmly.

"If you need anything, I'm here." She gently put a hand on his cheek. He was so handsome, even tense.

"Linda.. it's okay, don't worry"

"I.. I have something to say to you." She did not give him time to answer and, after a brief hesitation, she kissed his lips. Jack was surprised, and backed away from her.

"Linda, what the.. I'm married!"

"But.. I .. I love you Jack." She stammered, "I thought I had a chance in front of Rose." And suddenly reality popped in Jack's mind.

It was not a simple kidnapping.

Everything was planned.

He turned to her, looking at her with accusing dark eyes. "How could you do that?" He said, his voice threatening.

"Since I met her, I immediately noticed that she came from a wealthy class, and that she wasn't used to the middle class.. I saw this article where a wealthy gentleman was looking for his fiancée, and then I jumped on the opportunity.." She said in a sure voice with a devilish look.

Jack couldn't believe it.

"You're just a.."

"Yes I know, but I always get what I want." She stared at him with her bluish eyes, "And I want you.." She drew closer to him and tried to kiss him, but he held her back.

"Where is she ?"

"Why would I tell you?" She tried to unbutton his shirt but he grabbed her hands.

"WHERE IS SHE ?!" His voice rose. She approached his ear and whispered something to him.

"If you accept that we spend the night together, I will tell you"

"You disgust me" Taken by the rage, he peeled off and walked toward the door.

"Where are you going?" Charles asked.

"To find Rose, I know where she might be" He took his coat, "Call the police, Linda is involved" Charles stood up and calmed his mad son, taking him by the shoulders.

"Jack, calm down." He took his coat in his turn, "I'll come with you, your mother will take care of Linda and the police" Jack then told her what Linda had told him and after warning the police and questioning the beautiful brunette where Cal was holding Rose, they went, armed in case they had no choice.


	26. Chapter 26: To the rescue

"I think it's here" Jack and Charles had arrived in front of Cal's manor. Seeing that her plan had failed on her side, Linda gave them the address where Rose was held captive, and despite her apologies to Jack, he didn't want to hear any excuses from her. What she had done was unforgivable.

After inspecting the premises, Jack decided on a plan.

"That's what we're going to do, you're gonna knock on the door and ask him to talk with him, and I climb up to save her" He pointed to a balcony adorning a double-door window.

"But Jack, you risk both of your lives, especially in her condition." Jack sighed.

"I'll see .. don't worry," he said.

As expected, the two men went to their side, and when a butler opened the door to Charles, Jack went into action. He climbed up the wall covered with rising plants, and reached the balcony. He looked discreetly across the glass and saw Rose lying on the bed, her back facing the window. She was wearing a simple but elegant pale pink dress, quite similar to the one she wore on the night of the shipwreck, and a pastel green waistcoat decorated with gilded embroidery. Her rounded belly was now apparent, and made it even more beautiful. He tapped softly on the door, and that attracted her attention. She stood and looked up at the window to see Jack. He had finally found her!

She went to open the window and took him in her arms.

"Jack!"

"Rose!" He kissed her lovingly.

"How did you manage to find me?"

"I'll explain you later," he said, gently grabbing her head in his hands to stroke her cheeks, "Are you okay? Did he hurt you?"

"Yes, I'm okay, don't worry." She approached him and kissed his lips, then looked again at the window, "Jack, you could have killed yourself with this height"

"I know, but I'm ready to do anything for you." She looked at him, her eyes shining with love.

"Let's go" They didn't have time to cross the threshold of the window when the door of the room opened.

"Look who's there, my fiancée and her gutter rat hand in hand, so romantic," Cal says menacingly.

"She's my wife, you don't have the right to do that," Jack said, putting Rose behind him to protect her.

"Your wife ? You mean your little whore"

"You son of a..!" Jack exclaimed, ready to punch his face, but Rose held him back by the shoulders.

"Jack no, he's just waiting for that." Jack looked at him with a threatening look. Cal approached them, giving her an evil look.

"You're both really pathetic," he said before banging his point into Jack's jaw, dropping him to the side. Rose shrieked out.

"Cal! Stop!" He did not listen and continued to fight with his enemy, striking him in the stomach and ribs. He stopped for a moment, no longer seeing him move. He leaned toward him and suddenly Jack grabbed him by the collar of his jacket and threw him violently to the ground behind him, making him roll and hit the wall. Jack stood up, his nose bleeding, and the two men rebelled. Rose tried to separate them but Cal pushed her to the ground. She escaped a groan of pain and Jack relaunched the battle, more enraged than ever and shouting insults at Cal, who did the same. Jack managed to pull him back by a stroke in his stomach, and took advantage of it to turn to Rose.

"Rose ..." He did not have time to finish that he was hit in the head, losing his balance to hit the corner of a piece of furniture. He collapsed, his arch and the back of his skull bleeding profusely.

"Jack!" Rose rushed towards him, and took him in her arms. Seeing the hemorrhage, she tore off a piece of her dress and pressed it under his head, trying to ignore the persistent pain in her abdomen.

"It's okay Jack, I'm here, we're going to get out of it." She stroked his cheek reddened with blows, and suddenly his wounded hand came to take hers and pressed it. The door opened, and Charles came into the room with the police. He and Rose told them all the story, and in spite of Cal's accusations against Jack, they took him away.

"Rose, are you okay?" Charles said, rushing to his daughter-in-law.

"I don't think so, Jack hit a piece of furniture and bleeds a lot, and Cal threw me to the ground, the baby..." She said in shock.

"I'll take you to the hospital." He helped her to get up and somehow managed to lift his son, and they left the manor.

* * *

"So how is he ?" Charles asked, seeing the doctor came out of Jack's room.

"He's fine, but he has a few bruises, especially on the back of the skull, and some broken ribs, but he should recover quickly." Rose and Charles were relieved.

"Can I go-" Rose was caught with contractions. "Madam, are you okay?" "She was thrown violently on the ground by Mr. Hockley," said Charles.

"Come on, I'll check it out to see if all goes well." He helped Rose go to his office. Charles stayed in the corridor, worried about his son and daughter-in-law. After 15 minuted, the doctor left the room.

"She and the baby are fine, the little one just got scared with the fall," he said, "A little rest and everything will be fine"

"And my son?"

"He'll be okay, but he too will need rest" The doctor went to other patients, and told Rose that she could go see Jack, on condition of going slowly. Charles went to buy coffee, and also to telephone Jenny and Hannah of the situation.

Rose entered the room, a scene all too familiar to her. Jack was in bed, stretched out, his body beaten and wounded. She approached the bed, and lay down on him, leaving tears running down his chest, before falling asleep against him.


	27. Chapter 27: Announcement

**_AN: Chapter dedicated to _**_Titanic4life_ ** _, thanks you so much for your reviews ! :D_**

* * *

 _September 1912_

Since the incident with Linda and Cal, the Dawsons had returned to a normal life. The two were arrested by the police, Cal went to jail for kidnapping and confinement, and Linda was accused for complicity, which exiled her from the city, disappointing her father, the patron of the gallery where Jack worked. He had been wounded in his fight with Cal and had two broken ribs, confining him a few days in the hospital.

Life was again peaceful for the young couple. Rose, who had taken a day off, was preparing a cake.

Thanks to Jenny's help, she had improved a lot in cooking. Unable to resist, she tasted the melted chocolate still warm.

"Mmm delicious," she said. Putting the spoon on the side, it slipped and fell to the ground. Rose sighed, unable to move as smoothly as before. She was almost 5 months pregnant, and her usual dresses began to be too tight.

At the same time, Jack returned from work, taking the mail as he passed. His ribs were still a little painful, but much less than before, and the doctor had advised him to work gently and avoid any abrupt movement.

"Hello sweetheart," he said, taking off his jacket.

"Hi Jackie" She kissed him.

"Mmm, it smells good, what are you preparing for us? Where are Hannah and my mother?"

"A surprise" She sighed a big smile, "Oh Hannah is gone to find a job and your mother is in the garden"

"I took the mail." He showed the few envelopes.

"Oh I must have forgotten, sorry"

"It's okay" He kissed her forehead tenderly and sat down at the kitchen table, "So, bill, publicity, a letter from our cousins, a postcard, and.. a letter for you." He spelled out the title of the mail.

"For me ?" He handed her the famous letter and she opened it, then read it. Her mother wanted to apologize for her behavior with her and Jack, telling her that the shipwreck had changed her, and that she hoped her relationship with her could improve.

"It's from my mother, she wants to apologize for her behavior, and she says she has changed," she said, the letter still in her hands, "I don't know what to do Jack, she was so ungrateful and selfish, thinking only about money and not about my happiness"

"You know, she looks sincere, and even if she was rather inconvenient" She escaped a little laugh, "I'm sure she thought to do well, you should give her a chance"

"But Jack she hates you, before we discuss in the gym, she forbade me to see you again"

"Give her a chance, it's your mother, and then if things go wrong, it won't be your fault." At the same moment, Jenny arrived, her white apron stained with mud.

"Oh Jack you came home," she said with a smile, "Rose, are you okay?"

"I received a letter from my mother, and to tell the truth, I'm a little confused" She showed her the letter, and Jenny remembered what Rose had told her about her mother.

"She must have changed, you should send her a telegram"

"How can you be so sure?"

"Such a tragic event like the Titanic, profoundly changes people, believe me." After a brief reflection, Rose decided to give Ruth a chance.

"Well, I'll send her a telegram." Jenny smiled and went to the kitchen.

"Rose wait," Jack said. She turned around as well as Jenny. He approached her, and took her hands in hers, "Rose, I love you so much." He stroked her cheek tenderly.

"Me too Jack" She encircled him by the waist, resting her head against his muscular chest. He buried his head in the hollow of her neck.

"Let's remarry" She looked at him with big eyes.

"What?"

"We could remarry, this time with the family and our friends"

"Oh that would be great." Jenny exclaimed, "This could be an opportunity to make peace with your mother." She smiled, "And I'll finally be able to attend my son's wedding." She took Jack in her arms.

"Jack, are you sure for my mother, I mean, I love her, but she has a cold personality.. and when I was little, it wasn't her who comforted me, I didn't really know what it was until Jenny accepted me in the family, as her own daughter"

"Oh Rose" Jenny took her in her arms, like a mother would do to her daughter, "I'm sure everything will be alright"

"I hope so," she said. Jack watched the scene, glad Rose and her mother got along so well. At the same time, Hannah and Charles came home. The young woman had found a job in a library and Charles was returning from work.

"Oh you're here just at the right time!" Jenny said happily.

"Why ?" The father and daughter asked at the same time. Jack smiled at his father, who understood what was going on. He knelt in front of Rose, taking her hands.

"Rose, it's been five months since we met, and we went through many things together, and you keep saying that I saved you, but you also saved me, without you, I would probably be at the bottom of the Atlantic, I would never have fought to regain my sight, without you I wouldn't have never found my family, it's you who makes my heart beat every day.. So in front of God, I want to redeclare my love for you, I love you so much, you and the baby.. Rose, will you marry me again ?" He said with emotion.

Rose had tears in her eyes, Hannah and Jenny as well, being in the arms of Charles, who was trying to hide his tears. "Yes Jack, I would marry you a million times if necessary!" She took him in her arms, cuddling him tenderly.

"Congratulations!" Hannah exclaimed. Rose took her in her arms. Charles came near them.

"You can't imagine how much it pleases us, we talked about it the other day with your mother, we were so sad not to be able to attend our son's marriage." Jack took his father in his arms. Jenny, Rose and Hannah looked at the scene with emotion.

"There's so much to prepare, the dresses, the reception, the guests.." Rose said.

"Don't worry, we'll help you." Jenny reassured her, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"When will it be my turn to find the one ?" Hannah said, laughing slightly. Rose and Jenny laughed.

"Be patient, you'll find him." Rose smiled.

"With my agreement!" Charles exclaimed, going to open a bottle of champagne, making everyone laugh.

* * *

 _ **AN: I almost cried while writing Jack's speech to Rose, it's so beautiful :'3**_


	28. Chapter 28: Finally in your arms

Ruth had arrived two days later at Chippewa Falls with Molly, where they had rented a hotel room. Ruth was nervous about seeing her daughter, whom she thought was dead until she received her telegram. She was determined to change, to become the mother Rose had always deserved.

After taking a taxi, they arrived at the house of Jack's parents.

"Molly, I don't know if I can do it.. she must hate me.."

"Don't worry, it's going to be okay" Molly put a hand on her shoulder before ringing the doorbell. After a few seconds, Jenny answered them.

"Hello can I help you ?"

"Yes, we are friends of Rose and Jack"

"Oh yes they told me about you, come in please" She said with a big smile, before letting them in. Jack and Rose arrived, hand in hand. Rose's surprised look rested on her mother.

"M-mother ?"

"Rose.. darling, I came to see you" Ruth said in a soft voice that Rose hadn't heard in a long time. Had she really changed? Jack couldn't believe it either.

"I missed you so much, when I thought you passed away in the sinking, I realized how much I loved you, and that, even if I didn't show it.. and I wanted only your happiness" She took her daughter in her arms, and without warning, Rose returned her embrace.

"I missed you too" Molly, Jenny and Jack looked at each other, and exchanged a smile.

"So do you forgive me ?"

"As long as you apologize to Jack, and if you promise to spoil your future grandson or granddaughter." She smiled at the same time as the others, and Ruth turned to Jack.

"Mr Dawson I-"

"Call me Jack"

"Jack, I wanted to apologize for my ungrateful behavior towards you, Molly told me a lot about you, and you seem to be a good person for my daughter" She said, "Do you forgive me?"

"Yes, if you would like to be my mother-in-law" He said with a smile. She let out a small laugh

"Mom?" Rose said.

"Yes ?" Ruth turned to her.

"Will you be here for the wedding?"

"Yes Rose, I would be honored" Mother and daughter embraced each other.

* * *

"Do you think I'm pretty ? Looks like I've become a watermelon."

"Yes Rose, you're resplendent in this dress" Ruth said.

"You're just pregnant" Jenny laughs. The two mothers looked at each other smiling.

"Finished !" Exclaimed Hannah, having just finished her hairstyle. Someone knocked on the door.

"Can I come in ?"

"Yes Molly" Hannah said. She came in and saw Rose, radiant in her dress, as well as Ruth, Jenny and Hannah as elegant.

"Rose you are beautiful!" She exclaimed happily.

"Really ? You think so ?"

"Yes, when Jack will see you, he's going to have a shock" The five women laughed. Jenny looked at the clock.

"It's time" Rose took a long breath, and came out of the room to her mother's arm, followed by Molly, Jenny, and Hannah.

* * *

"I think I'll never get through that damn knot." Charles laughed.

"Wait, I'll help you" He took things in hand, managing the knot in no time. At the same moment, Billy and James, two of Jack's friends, entered the room.

"Ready ?" Billy said.

"Yes, just scared to death" He smirked.

"It doesn't look like it though" The four men giggled at the irony.

"We're waiting outside" They said, leaving Charles and Jack alone.

"Ready son ?" Jack nodded and father and son left the room.

* * *

Their eyes met, unable to look away from each other. A happy smile were on their faces. He took her hand in his, and the priest began his speech, but they were so absorbed by the other that they heard almost none of his words, except for the famous question asking them if they agreed to be united to each other for life, until death separate them, even to eternity. At the end of the ceremony, everyone was crying happily, even Jack's childhood friends. The two lovers looked at each other, their eyes shining with tears of happiness, more in love than ever.

"I love you Jack" She took him in his arms.

"Me too Rosie, I love you so much" He looked into her eyes a few seconds, and he kissed her passionately at the same moment the photographer immortalized the moment.


End file.
